


Lose Yourself

by MearnTalh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, Pre-New 52, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MearnTalh/pseuds/MearnTalh
Summary: An unexpected blast from the past takes the Titans to a parallel Earth.They find themselves in a world, where Superman has become a tyrant, members of the Justice League have become little better than dictators, and Batman is a wanted criminal. And where a Kon-El broken by the pain of losing his lover, and best friend, falls until he has nothing left, but vengeance in his heart.That is until he glimpses a familiar face he thought lost to him forever.On hold for the time being.





	1. A World Gone Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Leeayre was nice enough to edit these first two chapters, I've since found a beta and will begin slowly editing out my chapters before updating.

**Gotham, Batcave, September 21, 2019**

His hand couldn’t stop shaking; he wanted the sight before him to disappear and be nothing but a nightmare. For the familiar white lenses to blink as a crooked smile fell across that face and told him to stop being a dork. But Tim didn’t speak; his heart wasn’t beating, and his neck was tilted at the wrong angle.

Happens when you have a broken neck, the clinical part of his mind thought.

_Close your eyes; it will all go away._

They’d still be coming back from their interdimensional mission, and all the rumors from Metropolis’ destruction to Batman and Clark fighting would be nothing but rumors. Tim would be piloting the jet he’d managed to squirrel away as Bat equipment. Bart, Cassie, M’gann, Kara, and himself would still be ribbing each other over how lame the mission was. Conner opened his eyes, and the illusion fell away.

Tim was still in his Red Robin uniform, not moving, his neck bent at the wrong angle, white lenses opened in shock, no breath or heartbeat coming from his body.

No, noooooo!

They had heard the rumors upon returning and separated, Cassie leaving to check on her mom, Bart running off to Iris, M’gann to speak with Cyborg, their leader and friend. While he and Kara flew off to Metropolis, eager to prove the rumors were false and Metropolis was still there. Lastly, Tim had left for Gotham to check in with Batman, his mentor and adopted father.

Now Tim was dead…

Conner finally looked away from Tim as he stood up and screamed in pain, the dull ache becoming a raging torrent as he realized his best friend and lover was dead. There was nothing he could do about it, despite all his powers; he could not turn back time and arrive just minutes earlier to save Tim from this fate. Minutes or hours passed as he screamed out his pain before slumping to his knees, his throat hurting, his heart broken as he looked over Tim’s broken body. Then he reached out, gently pulling him into his arms, flinching and nearly dropping him as his head fell back too far, skin and muscle holding the broken neck in place. Forcing his body to stiffen, Conner moved Tim’s head to his chest, then almost removed the domino mask, but stopped when he realized his hand was shaking too badly. Didn’t want to see dead blue eyes, wanted to remember them alive and full of humor as they pretended to argue over the couch for their apartment in Metropolis. Instead, he opted to tilt Tim’s head inward, so it looked like he was merely sleeping.

“Conner…”

At the touch on his shoulder, the part of his brain that was still thinking recognized the touch. It belonged to Clark, older brother, at times father figure, and above all mentor. That touch paused then tightened with a familiarity of comfort. “I’m so sorry; I should…”

Yes, why was Tim dead?

His mind drifted back to when he flew in. Clark had been on the floor of the Batcave, bleeding, hurt, features showing pain and shock. The blue light of the zeta beam activating in the background had washed the Batcave in its blue light, showing him Tim’s broken form…

Why was Tim dead…?

Clark, he cared for Tim, had gladly welcomed him into the family. So why was Tim dead… Looking away from the broken body and up to his mentor, Conner began searching for an answer. But couldn’t see anything, just pain.

“Why, Clark? You’re superman, my brother, and mentor… and you care for Tim… why is he dead!?”

The last part came out as an accusing yell that little part of his brain that wasn’t consumed by tragedy reflected. Tears were rolling down Clark’s cheeks as his gaze remained focused on Tim.

“I… Conner, I don’t…”

The zeta beam activated again, bathing the Batcave in its brilliant blue light. Cyborg, M’gann, Green Lantern, Flash, and Robin coming out of the beam. Words and cries echoed in the Batcave as they drew close and saw everything: words from Green Lantern to Clark, cries from M’gann as Cyborg looked away when he saw Tim, something about Bart from Flash as he took off, Robin not moving, his eyes riveted on Tim’s body. Conner didn’t care about any of it; he just wanted Tim to be alive and not dead...

Standing up, he cradled Tim to his chest. Clark looked like he wanted to reach out, but stopped. Then Robin stepped before him, blocking his path, a trickle of tear tracks visible on his skin. That’s right, Tim had been his brother. They weren’t exactly close, but they cared for each other, and lately, Tim had been trying to get Damian to rejoin the Titans, saying off-handedly that Damian was growing and being amongst the younger heroes would only help. He never listened because the kid annoyed him.

“You should take him to where Grayson is… They should be together.” Yes, they should. With that he flew off, using his tactile telekinesis to keep Tim warm, or rather, the body that was already cooling.

 _Why are you gone…?_ Fresh tears were falling down his cheeks as he kept flying.

**Somewhere in the Midwest, September 21, 2019**

Barry pushed for more speed as Bart kept running, for once wishing his grandson wasn’t so damned fast. “Bart, hold up!” But he realized his words weren’t connecting and didn’t blame Bart for not stopping.

When they’d entered the Batcave, he’d been horrified by the scene. It was too much of a reminder of Arkham and Dick, former Boy Wonder, Teen Titan, vigilante Nightwing, a member of the Justice League. And one of the last connections to his former protégé and partner, Wally, who’d been dead for the previous two years.

Now another Robin was gone, and it hurt since he’d always been fond of Tim. No, he liked all the former Robins, even Jason. But because of the connections Tim and Dick held to his family he’d cared a little more for those two.

Shaking aside his grief and confusion, he pushed himself to catch Bart, and they both skidded to a halt as he slammed into him. Grabbing his grandson, he pulled Bart close, and, seeing how badly he was shaking, let his arms slide around him as he hugged him close. “Bart, I’m so sorry. I—”

“No, he killed him, knocked him back so hard his neck snapped… Should have run, could have stopped it… could have saved T—!” Bart started crying, burying his head in Barry’s chest, fat tears falling down his face and into his uniform as he wept. Barry tightened his grip around Bart, his thoughts running a mile a minute as events unfolded. Metropolis was gone, Lois dead, Dick dead, Diana hurt, Ollie dead… Clark slowly becoming the thing they fought against and he doing nothing but following along. Because he kept telling himself it was the right thing to do, even though he knew it wasn’t.

Bart was still mumbling into his chest about Clark killing Tim and how he should have moved.

God… was it an accident? Like Damian with Dick?

Or was it another perpetrated tragedy, like Ollie?

Hearing his grandson’s broken sobs against his chest, Barry realized it didn’t matter, Iris’ words coming back to him sharply. If Superman went too far what would he do?

Before he’d done nothing, believing in the man that was their leader and his friend, accepting the changes even if it didn’t feel right. At that moment Barry understood he’d made the wrong choice earlier and now he needed to move on and start doing what was right.

“Come on, kiddo, let’s get you home.” Picking up Bart, he noted with worry how unresponsive the boy remained to the action, and sped off to Central City and Iris. Reaching their apartment, Barry quickly opened the door and found Iris on the couch watching TV, a pad of paper in hand. She looked up, her eyes growing colder as she spotted him, and it hurt to see that, but her eyes softened when they landed on Bart.

“What happened?” she asked as she moved over, concern coloring her words as she stood up to collect Bart from him.

“Tim…” He paused as Bart shuddered at the name, his earlier mumbling starting up once again. Iris looked up from Bart, worry showing in her eyes as she moved Bart and herself to the couch, where Bart kept rocking back and forth as he mumbled and Iris tried to comfort him. “Red Robin is dead, and you were right, Iris. I’m sorry for everything, but I swear I’m going to make it right.” He zipped to the door.

“Barry!” Looking back, he could see fear in her beautiful eyes. “Be careful.” He nodded to Iris and took off for Star City and Dinah, determined to make amends and do what was right.

**Northern Hemisphere above Canada, May 31, 2020**

Floating above the Earth and seeing all the death and destruction, Billy didn’t know what to do. Sure, Captain Marvel seemed confident, believed Superman was right, but Billy didn’t believe it, _couldn’t_ believe it as he looked upon all those corpses. He needed to see Shazam, ask for the truth, and figure out who was right, Captain Marvel or himself.

 _“What do you believe, Billy?”_ That voice, Shazam! Billy began searching for the wizard that had been something of a mentor before he’d disappeared and Clark filled that void. That’s when he appeared before him, spectral yet very real. _“I chose you because, no matter how hard the path may be, you will always make the correct decision.”_

He faded out even as Billy tried to grab him, ask him more questions so he could forget the pain that was breaking his heart in two as he weighed his former mentor’s beliefs against Superman’s beliefs.

At that moment, something occurred to Billy, probably through Solomon’s logic, which he ignored at times. He had followed Superman, but not this Superman; he’d followed the old Superman before Metropolis was destroyed and Lois was killed, the hero everyone aspired to be. This Superman was cold, demanding, and would do anything to accomplish his goals, even kill his friends.

He paused these thoughts as Superboy flew up to him.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do and Superman needs us below helping to clean up Batman’s mess.” Billy could hear the bitterness in Conner’s voice as he said _Batman_. He never had forgiven Batman for Tim’s death, even if it was Superman that had struck the killing blow. It had been an accident perpetrated by Batman. At least that’s what they were told. “Did you hear what I said, Captain Marvel? Quit daydreaming, we have work to do.” Conner’s voice and features showed impatience and anger that had only gotten worse after Tim’s death.

But Billy shook his head, remembering Shazam’s words. “No.”

Conner’s eyebrow rose at his words. “What do you mean, no?”

He refocused on Conner, his gaze and thoughts for once not troubled. “Exactly what I said, no. Superman isn’t right; the world doesn’t need a dictator who brings nothing but death.” Gesturing below them to the battleground filled with the corpses of Green Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns, and innocent people caught in the middle. “It needs heroes.”

Conner’s eyes had a red tinge to them, and at that moment he looked like Superman, who lately inspired nothing but fear. “Watch what you say, Captain Marvel. Superman is trying to make the world a better place. Those who don’t understand will be dealt with.” His lips were curling in disgust and hatred. “Like the traitors they are.” He meant Bart and Kara, who’d sided with Batman. Watching the emotions roll across Conner’s face, he wondered who he hated more, Batman or Bart, who at one time along with Tim and Cassie had been one of his best friends, the four practically inseparable during their earlier time in the Teen Titans.

Billy crossed his arms, unwilling to back down from his decision, understanding, at last, this was right, and even if he had to face off against Superman, he would not back down or shy away from the truth any longer.

The red tinge in Superboy’s eyes vanished, but his features still showed anger.  “I suggest you think about your words carefully, Billy, and remember who is the real hero here.” His index finger was bumping against the S brand on his black t-shirt. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get down there and do your job. If you don’t show, I’ll go to Superman and tell him what you said.”

Captain Marvel wasn’t showing anything as Superboy flew off, but Billy was scared.

 _“It will be alright, Billy.”_ Hearing Shazam’s words and taking a deep breath of fresh air, Billy left for the battlefield.

“You're right, and thank you, Shazam.”

**Two years later, Watch Tower June 15, 2022**

“Captain Marvel has been neutralized for a time, and Donna Troy is dead,” Sinestro reiterated to the Council of Justice. “However, Batman escaped.” It didn’t escape his notice how this news affected his audience. Some, he understood, were secretly pleased, enjoying the war much like himself, others, however, found it inexcusable that the war should continue. Of course, there were others among the council that believed if their leader had acted more decisively Batman could have been captured or killed already.

His gaze slid to Superboy at this thought before he turned back to Superman. The perfect pawn, he wondered how long it would take the boy to accept his gift and join the corp. Hal had been playing his part in nudging the boy in their direction, still angry that Superman had nearly killed Barry Allen, the Flash.

With their backing and the boy’s friends, which numbered amongst most of the former Titans, Superman would be taken out in time. Best to first let Superman and Batman kill or cripple one another, then his true plans could begin.

 


	2. Super-cycle Returns

**New Earth, San Francisco, Titans Tower September 2, 2019**

Conner flew in through the open window of Titans Tower, landing beside the couch where Bart and Gar were battling it out on the newest Mario Kart. Tim had brought it in last week along with the new Nintendo Switch. He’d claimed it was left over from a charity event. Conner and everyone else knew better, but they let Tim go on pretending to be the grim (if brighter) version of Batman he made himself out to be.

Seriously though, since they’d started dating, and with a lot of pushing or hair pulling (Tim could be pretty stubborn), he’d been acting more like his old self: serious with his unique brand of snark thrown in for fun. It was an attitude Tim had thrown away when everyone was killed and he’d started doing the whole lone wolf thing that nearly got him killed multiple times. Something along with the cloning that Conner tried not to think on too much.

The wind rushed past him, signaling Krypto, dog wonder, had arrived and was off hunting for his favorite person, Tim, who tended to spoil him rotten with treats.

Conner walked up to his other friends, watching as Bart looked ready to pull his hair out, while Gar had this smug look on his face as he pushed Princess Peach, Bart’s favorite driver, off the course track.

“Hey, Conner,” Gar said, as he cut around a corner on Yoshi and won the race.

“That move must be cheating in some way,” Bart said, as he eyed the screen with distaste. Gar just smirked and shrugged.

“Nah, I’m just awesome. But now that you're here, Conner, we can officially start movie night.” Right, a _team building exercise,_ as Tim and Cassie called it. Though in reality, movie night was a chance for them to kick back, hang, nag, cuddle, and catch up. Tim, with some pushing from everyone, would stop being billionaire Tim Wayne and Red Robin, protégé of Batman, and act like the nineteen-year-old he was. Gar would get Raven in from wherever she was meditating to chill with them for the night. Bart would wheedle Rose all night to get different reactions, or flirt, as Cassie called it. While Kiran would try to bring in those weird films from her home that she said were hilarious, even though she was the only one who understood the humor. Cassie would relax, since apparently college was stressful, go figure. And lastly, for himself, he just liked hanging with his friends and cuddling with Tim.

“I’ll order the pizza,” Bart said, “and get Kiran and Rose. Gar, grab Raven and Cassie. Conner, you get to drag Tim in. Have fun with that since he’s obsessing over a case.” He just glared at Bart, since they were all aware of how obsessive Tim could get when he was working on a case or project. Conner loved Tim, but when he was working on something it was like trying to pull a dog away from their bone: next to impossible. He always had to use cheat tactics, because Tim may have started relaxing more but he was still Mr. Obsessive Compulsive over work. Gar gave a jaunty wave before changing into a bird and flying off to fetch Raven and Cassie. Walking away, Conner started for Tim’s computer lab, pausing outside when he heard Tim and Krypto.

“—favorite treat boy.”

Krypto gave a happy bark in return before Conner heard licking, which made him come in, his smile lighting up at the sight of Krypto licking Tim’s face, who was trying to push him away.

“Here I thought I was the only man for you.”

Tim’s eyebrow lifted, and that look on his face pretty much said, _“Really, dork?”_

“I don’t know; Krypto is a bit neater than you. Perhaps I should trade you in.” Krypto, for his part, just wagged his tail harder as he grabbed the treat Tim brought for him and flew out of the room, looking for more head pats and belly rubs, since the Titans always spoiled him rotten the few times Conner brought him along. Tim smiled as he watched him go, then turned back to Conner. “I need to finish up some work, won’t take long,” he said with a smile, and was about to turn back to the computer screen before him, but Conner was having none of that.

“Nope, movie night, Tim, meaning you can work on this later.”

Tim shook his head.

“This case is important. I promised Dick I’d have everything worked out for him by tomorrow, so I’ll just be a little late tonight.” No, that wasn’t going to happen since a little while would turn into all night, and over the last two weeks, Tim had been busy with Bat Inc., which had all the bats scrambling. So, whenever Tim got back to his or their shared apartment, he’d shower and fall into bed bone tired, in no mood for anything except sleep. Tonight, Conner had plans to cuddle. He’d even brought in the perfect movie for it, Wedding Crashers: one they all liked and was also long enough he could squeeze Tim while deliberately and secretly rubbing that spot along his shoulders that made him relax.

“Still no, you’re coming, and no excuses. Dick can get the report later.” Using TTK, he secured Tim to his chair and rolled it over to himself. Conner knew if Tim could cross his arms he’d be doing it right now, as he gave him the mild version of the infamous bat glare. Thankfully Conner was immune, from this Bat at least.

“Conner—”

Leaning forward, he rested his hands on the arms of Tim’s chair, trapping him before he could start in on his reasonable yet futile explanation of why he needed to work instead of relax. Moving quickly, his tongue darted along the shell of Tim’s ear as he dropped the TTK.

“Besides, later I’ll give you a massage, since you look tense, and we can go from there,” Conner finished with a smirk as he slid around to Tim’s front and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Tim accepted the kiss, and after a moment returned it with equal passion as he groaned. That groan only made Conner lean in more aggressively, his hands moving from the chair arms to Tim’s ass. He blamed these actions on their lack of sex for the last two weeks. They were still teenagers, and horny. Well, he was at least. Speaking of which, as Tim opened his incredibly sexy mouth, Conner gladly swept his tongue inside the wet cavern, letting Tim pull him closer and ignoring the stiffness of Tim’s uniform as he listened to his breathing speed up. Hearing Tim’s ragged groan as his hands moved to his head and tangled through his hair got Conner thinking that maybe grabbing Tim and ditching movie night seemed like the superior choice for tonight’s entertainment.

“Tim, Conner, you better come down and see this.”

Conner wanted to ignore Cassie’s call since Tim was starting to unravel before him, which only happened during sex. But at Cassie’s voice, Tim stilled and took a deep breath, unmoving for a second before his breathing slowed and eventually evened out, much to Conner’s annoyance. He then looked up, and they both reluctantly let go of each other, Tim leaning back as a soft smile fell across his features. Conner sighed and leaned up, grinning inwardly since Tim’s look said they’d finish this later and Conner happily agreed with that idea. As he moved towards the door and tried to make himself unwind, Tim stood up and set his monitor on standby before following behind, his hated Red Robin cowl still down as they both moved out to the lounge and noted everyone was outside.

Walking out, Conner felt his eyes widen comically in surprise if not shock when he saw their old friend, Super-cycle. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, and finding her along with his other friends standing about, made him blink. Yep, still there. Rose looked bored, Bart was cooing as Cassie explained the Super-cycle to the others, who watched curiously. She was absently rubbing the bike as she explained, but the moment Tim stepped into view the Super-cycle jumped forward and rolled over to him.

Looking over to his boyfriend, Conner could see Tim’s eyes had widened in surprise before a loving smile fell across his features, and he walked up to the New Genesis Super Powered Sentient Cycle. His hand ran along the live machine from their Young Justice days as Krypto nosed it curiously.

“This is a blast from the past; I thought she went back to New Genesis,” Conner said as he walked up and gave her a friendly pat, causing Krypto to sneeze as the Super-cycle revved up.

Bart ran back up and resumed his petting as he looked over to them, his features questioning.

“You guys think she’s got something for us?”

Cassie and the others moved forward as she nodded her head at the question.

“I was thinking the same thing. Remember she always got like this whenever she wanted us to do something?”

Tim looked up from Super-cycle, a frown falling across his features as he studied the vibrating bike that kept nosing up to him.

“I believe so, and that worries me.”

Raven, Gar, and Kiran looked at one another before turning back, their expressions ranging from confusion to interest. Bart had paused for a moment, before he laughed, probably remembering their last adventure with Super-cycle. He, Tim, and Cassie gave each other knowing looks. Last time the Super-cycle collected them for one of her outings, they ended up going off-world. Yeah, that trip had been weird and exciting.

“So let me get this straight, she”—Rose pointed to Super-cycle, and Bart nodded, a grin forming on his face as he looked at Rose, who scowled at him before refocusing on Super-cycle “used to take you guys to different worlds?” All the original Young Justice members nodded. “Time?” Another nod. “Underground?” Another nod. Rose studied the Super-cycle, her eyes shifting from curiosity to excitement.

“I wouldn’t get too excited, Rose, she only responded to Tim, Slobo, and when I asked nicely.” Bart’s smile was turning cocky. This made Rose scowl at him in annoyance. “Of course, I can always ask her nicely to take us somewhere,” Bart continued, making Rose’s scowl dip somewhat, even as her eyebrow lifted in interest. Conner and Gar looked over at one another, the scene before them reminding them of the bet they had going. When would Rose and Bart hook up?

“S-cycle, you need our help?”

Conner looked back over as she revved up at Tim’s question. Tim didn’t respond, his features focused, which meant he was calculating, prioritizing, and doing what he did best in any given situation: planning ten steps ahead as he considered every variable. It was kind of sexy to watch. Even though Conner was confident, you could never be fully prepared for Super-cycle’s random adventures. He remembered with some embarrassment meeting Dante and playing his bitch boy. Yeah, all that seventies music and bad use of leather made him shudder inwardly.

“I don’t know why she needs help, but I’m going. First I need to grab a few things and make some calls.” With that, Tim slipped his cowl on, and Red Robin looked back. “Anyone else coming?”

Everyone looked at each other, he, Bart, and Cassie sharing the same thought: if Super-cycle needed them, then off they went. They owed it to her after everything she’d done for them. Stepping up, he nodded.

“I’m in.”

Both Cassie and Bart were stepping up and nodding as well.

“We’re in too.”

Looking back, Conner watched as Gar shrugged, his look a mixture of curiosity and confidence.

“Me too, since I could never say no to a lady.”

Raven smiled at Gar’s words as she stepped up beside him.

“I would like to help your friend as well; she is fascinating,” their teammate said as her hand hesitantly dropped to Super-cycle. “Her emotions are different.” That was new, or at least Conner knew that Super-cycle was alive, it was why he was partly convinced she chose Tim over himself (he had that whole Bat thing going for him that chicks loved). But if Raven sensed something, it made Conner wonder what that something was.

“I would be glad to assist in this venture,” Raven continued. “Super-cycle seems like a lovely friend.”

Lastly Rose shrugged at Kiran’s words.

“Why not? I still want to try that whole phase-shifting thing.”

“With S-cycle, you never know,” Tim replied with a smirk, before he turned away, Krypto barking in the background as they went back inside to change. Super-cycle, in turn, revved up.

**San Francisco, Titans Tower September 2, 2019**

Tim didn’t show anything as Damian appeared on the monitor before him, annoyance twisting Damian’s features as he eyed him. Although they worked well together, some things never changed. As he’d gotten older Tim realized this antagonism between them had more to do with attitude than past events; they were too much alike. It was why, during training, he had no qualms about drop kicking Damian on his ass, and the feeling was mutual.

“What is it, Drake?” The words showed little interest, but it didn’t deter Tim.

“I’ll be setting up a link to the Batcave’s computer with S-cycle, so we can keep track of our destination and communicate if the need arises.”

Damian’s brow rose at S-cycle, his white lenses narrowing. “You’ll have to explain that one, Drake.”

“She is a sentient machine from New Genesis; you’d like her.” In fact, Tim was confident Damian would love S-cycle. His brother had a soft spot for animals or anything of that nature. While S-cycle was far more intelligent than most animals, her nature was similar.

“Tt.” Damian waved his hand in boredom as he turned to go. “I’ll leave you to it then and send Grayson a message, so he doesn’t become annoying in your absence.”

“Thanks, Damian.”

Just as Damian started to walk away and Tim began setting up the link to his suite’s computer, Damian paused and looked back.

“Drake, be sure not to do anything overtly stupid. Grayson would never shut up if anything happened.” The concern across Damian's features disappeared before he scowled and continued on his way. A smile slipped across Tim’s face watching him go. Yeah, Damian was a brat, but one he’d grown rather fond of.

**San Francisco, Titans Tower September 2, 2019**

Everyone had settled in the back, Tim at the helm setting up an interface between his suite and Super-cycle, while Krypto had placed himself up front with him in the bucket seat. At first, Conner had considered sending Krypto back to the farm. Ma was gone, but they were possibly entering a bad situation. Not a place he’d want an over protective mutt butting in even if Krypto had proven valuable in past fights. After talking it over with Tim though, they’d decided to bring Krypto along, since, if push came to shove, they might need him. Looking back, he watched with half interest as Tim continued inputting commands into Super-cycle’s main frame. Bart and Gar were watching Tim work. Rose was playing with one of her swords and leering at Cassie, trying to get a rise out of her. As usually, Kiran looked ready to step forward and play peacemaker between the pair. Raven was watching everything with a contented smile. Since she and Gar had become a couple, Raven had become more comfortable with herself and her powers, gaining a degree of control she’d never attained before.

“Gotta ask, but what is that, Tim?” Gar asked, his gaze intrigued, while Kiran and Rose noticeably perked up at his question. Well, Kiran showed her interest, Rose was still trying to play the whole I-have-no-interest card. Conner couldn’t help the amused grunt as he watched them.

“One is a communication array that will allow for contact with the League and Bat Inc. from any point in the galaxy.” Tim entered in a few more sequences, everyone now watching and waiting. “The other is more experimental. In essence it’s the same as the communications array; however, it should work outside of our galaxy, and if need be, in another dimension. In theory, at least.”

Conner straightened up at that, his mind slipping automatically to Superboy Douche, and he could see he wasn’t the only one affected. Everyone on the team was aware of the dangers involved when entering another Earth.

“Love the confidence, Boy Wonder,” Rose said from where she was sitting. Tim hit one last key, the screen and keyboard vanishing, and smirked.

“Hope so, because we’re ready. Everyone still okay with this idea?” he asked as his hands settled on Super-cycle’s handlebars. No one moved at the question, which meant everyone was in for the ride wherever it may lead. “Let’s go, S-cycle.” The sentient bike took off into the air, everyone holding on as a portal opened, nothing but light surrounding them when they entered it.

“This reminds me of an acid trip I once had.”

“It would.”

Conner watched as Rose smirked at Cassie’s tone and words.

“Ah, jealous, Princess?”

An annoyed frown graced Cassie’s features at the comment, but before Cassie could respond, the area they’d been flying through vanished, and they found themselves…

Back at Titans Tower?

“Well, other than the trippy light show we seem to be home,” Bart exclaimed as he looked down to the area below them.

Kiran frowned, her powers nearly flaring until she remembered how much they discomforted Raven, and promptly depowered. Instead, she shook her head.

“No, this is not home,” she said. Raven nodded her head in agreement, frowning as she looked past Titans Tower to the surrounding area. Conner and Cassie floated up from Super-cycle and touched down on the ground as Tim landed the bike behind them. Everyone unloaded and walked up to the statue both he and Cassie were staring at.

The Titans monument, a tribute to the founders of the Teen Titans: Dick Grayson, former Robin, Wally West, former Kid Flash, Garth, former Aqualad, Donna Troy, former Wonder Girl, and last, Roy Harper, former Speedy. Except it no longer showed them during the founding. Dick was in his Nightwing costume, Garth’s look was a duplicate of his time as Tempest, Wally was the only one still in his old uniform. However, those weren’t the big differences. Beside them was Kiran, Gar, Rose, Mia, Starfire, and Tim. Donna and Roy were missing altogether.

“Alternate earth or the future?” Cassie asked as she looked warily at the statue. No one was certain since they’d encountered something similar during the time they visited their supposed future and discovered they’d become sociopaths. Studying the engraving that should be dedicated to the founders, it instead read, “Titans, friends, their sacrifices will never be forgotten.”

“That’s creepy,” Rose muttered.

“Yeah, I’d say we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto,” Gar said, without his usual snark, as he looked away from the statue and over to Titans Tower. “Guys, I’m going to see if an aerial view can provide any more details.” He then transformed into a seagull and flapped away.

Raven, after taking one look at the statue, directed her attention across the bay, Kiran joining her after a moment. Tim had the holographic computer on his gauntlet up and was scrolling through the internet, his white lenses slipping from one piece of info to another.

“Well, this isn’t the first time we’ve seen something like this, and that last bit could mean anything,” Bart said, before he disappeared and reappeared a moment later. “By the way, nothing suspicious around the Tower.”

Conner nodded to Cassie, Rose, and Bart. “Let’s take a look inside.”

“Be careful,” Tim said without looking up.

“Promise, mother,” Bart said cheekily. Tim said nothing, and Bart was about to take off again, but was forced to stop as Rose grabbed him.

“Wait, Ace, let me check for anything before you fall into it.” They all shrugged and stayed behind Rose as she entered the Tower first, her gaze critical as she looked around. Bart, Cassie, and himself followed behind but found nothing out of place, just an odd smell permeating the building. No, not odd, more like old, and seeing the dust, he’d bet this place hadn’t seen visitors in a long time.

“It’s like a mausoleum.”

Rose, for once, wasn’t disagreeing with Cassie just to disagree. “As I said earlier: creepy.”

Conner stopped his inspection when Tim appeared at the Tower’s entry, Krypto at his heels.

“Guys, we need to leave, now. Gar, Raven, and Kiran are already heading back to S-cycle.” He then turned on his heel, redirecting his attention back to his suite’s computer. He was no longer scanning the internet and was focused on a decryption program, a serious one if Conner had to guess. When Tim jumped on Super-cycle, his computer gauntlet faded as hers popped back up. His frustration was only visible by the way his mouth was tightening at the corners. Gar flew in and settled on the back as Cassie and Rose sat down. Conner reseated himself up front. “S-cycle, get us out of here now, we have two incoming bogeys.”

At Tim’s command, she took off, heading away from San Francisco and towards the open water of the Pacific, Raven gasping a moment later as she grabbed her head. Conner looked back, noting how much she’d paled and the fearful expression showing upon her features. Gar gathered her close, whispering in her ear, and Kiran tensed. Rose had drawn one of her blades, and Cassie readied her lasso. Bart was looking at the screen Tim was half focused on as he drove. Conner looked away from them when Krypto started growling.

“Superboy, I can’t be sure if they're friendly or hostile. We need a distraction,” Tim said in a clipped tone as he guided the bike and continued working on the screen. Sure, he could cause a distraction, Conner thought smugly as he directed his gaze to the rear of Super-cycle and focused on the two specs closing in. Wait, was that Raven?

Yes, it was.

Different from their Raven—way different, four eyes like that time with her family—but he knew it was her, which answered the earlier question on where they were: alternate Earth. Seeing as that Raven didn’t look friendly, Conner was leaning towards enemy. Looking over to her companion, his shock only deepened when he saw Jade, but wearing the colors of a Yellow Lantern. What the hell was going on?

“Kon.” He snapped his attention back at Tim’s low tone. Right, distraction. Using his TTK to keep himself attached to Super-cycle, he flew up and shot out twin heat beams from his eyes. Both the other Raven and Jade dodged his attack, and when Raven looked in his direction, Conner felt himself shudder as her four eyes locked onto him. Their Raven was gasping.

“S-cycle, sonic now!” The keyboard deactivated at Tim’s command, just as Jade directed the power of her ring towards them, and Super-cycle took off, going nearly as fast as himself when he was in a hurry. Turning about to see where they were heading as he carefully reseated himself, Conner saw they were heading towards Fiji as they accelerated into the cloud cover. Their pursuers were growing smaller as the distance between them increased. “S-cycle, activate the vent systems, and on these coordinates, switch course to 1025 degrees north.”

“Acknowledged,” came the terse reply at Tim’s command. A second later they all started breathing easier as Super-cycle activated her breathing apparatus that allowed for space or undersea travel. A few minutes passed before they changed course, everyone still tense, as Raven took short breaths. Conner focused on the view, curious about where they were heading until he recognized the familiar islands coming into view.

Hawaii, his old home. Heavy cloud cover over the islands. But he could see Tim was steering Super-cycle towards Molokai, one of the smaller islands, population, if he remembered correctly, barely above seven thousand. Not one of the regular spots he liked to hang, though Tana had loved it. Conner quickly pushed the thought of Tana aside. No need to pick at that old scab.

“We're stopping here until I get more details on this Earth,” Tim said, as Super-cycle landed in a clearing next to a cave. “I need to head into town. Superboy, you’re with me, the rest of you stay put and see what you can learn from S-cycle’s mainframe, via the internet.” Tim then jumped down, and looked over to Gar and Cassie. “I’ll leave you two in charge. Call if anything comes up.” He then looked over to Bart, “No super-speed,” before looking back to the others, “or any other powers until I figure out who's tracking us.”

They had a watcher?

Tim then turned on his heel, silently stalking off into the foliage. Krypto looked like he wanted to follow, but Conner gestured for him to remain, then followed behind Tim. When they were some distance out, he floated in front of Tim.

“Any reason you’re not saying who's tracking us?”

Tim’s mouth thinned out, but he didn’t pause.

“Cyborg.”

Wait, what?! Even as he stopped, Tim walked around him. Well, Raven and Jade appeared to be less than friendly, it might be the same for Cyborg. Altogether it meant they were in trouble.

 


	3. Aloha; oh Crap…

**Molokai, Hawaii September 2, 2023**

“Gar her mind was consumed by Trigon. All I felt was hatred, and a desire to bring more chaos from my mirror. It… what if-.”

He held up a hand before Raven could continue, “that’s not going to happen Raven you have learned to control your abilities, and you will never become your father or that other variation of you.”

Her gaze sharpened at his words as a frown fell across her features, “you don’t understand Gar when she touched my subconscious, very briefly I saw her past.” Gar took her hand giving support as best he could but knew despite his presence, and the support of their friends, Raven was still afraid of losing control. “She’d lost so much, you, her friends, and losing that much snapped something inside of her that allowed the union between herself, and Trigon.” Raven paused, a self-consciousness he hadn’t seen in sometime resurfacing for a moment. “I know you say otherwise, but if something similar happened, if you had been killed in such a violent matter I’m not confident I would react any differently.”

He smiled sadly at that thought, whatever Raven believed none of them were immune from such actions, Terra… coming to mind. Bart grew up a little too fast, Tim going mad scientist, both Conner, and Cassie distancing themselves for different reasons, Rose carving out her eye. All of them had moments of weakness, after all despite the glam of being a superhero, they were only human. And everyone had a breaking point; Gar was aware they’d all come close to it at one time or another.

Squeezing Raven’s hand, he motioned to their friends. Bart was sitting where Tim had been earlier, working S-cycle’s computer, Kiran was meditating, a frown upon her features. Rose was sharpening her sword and looked ready to gut anyone that looked at them funny. While Cassie was near Bart reading over his shoulder, Cassie's features growing paler by the minute.

But with Alternate Earths anything was possible, look at Earth-3.

He pulled his thoughts away from that mess, and focused on his girl, messed up, and perfect. “Hey, I assure you, that you're not alone, all of us have faced our personal demons, and kept going, and so will you.”

Raven nodded after a moment her smile grateful, except a second later her frown returned. “The other problem is she saw part of my mind and knows who we are.” Raven then shuddered, “I imagine she’ll report to the Superboy of this world, he seems to be the one she follows.” Her brows crinkled in concern, “willingly. From what little I gleaned, he is violent, broken, and I am somewhat concerned for Tim.”

Gar felt his eyebrow lift at that one, why the concern for Tim? Not that he didn’t worry about the kid, like Cassie both had a bad habit of taking on too much. It's why he tried to help out as necessary. “She seemed very interested in learning that he was alive, like yourself he died violently on this Earth, she believed that information would please Superboy.” Could that mean Conner and Tim had hooked up here too?

Difficult to say. But Gar waved that info aside, even as he filed it away for later, “we knew this place could be dangerous.” Gar smirked remembering some of Tim’s earlier reports concerning Super-cycle (bad name.) Dick had gone over all of them with a fine-toothed comb since he was always concerned with his little brother’s activities outside of his, and the Bat’s supervision. “And we’ll be ready no matter what happens.” He added confidently as his smirk turned into a reassuring smile.

She nodded and sat up after a moment, Gar following as he nodded towards Cassie and Bart curious to discover what they were browsing. Hoping it could shed some light on what they’d stepped in.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 2, 2023**

Tim held up a hand as a truck drove by. Conner rolled his eyes, which Tim ignored. Looking about he tapped a command on his gauntlets holographic interface, the lenses in his cowl sharpened, giving him a near perfect 180 line of sight. What he found only added to the tension that was leaving a sour taste in his mouth, first Cyborg, Raven, Jade, and now this. Molokai should be full of people going about their daily lives, children playing, neighbors chatting, shop owners greeting their regulars, like any other small town. Not here everyone looked jumpy, no kids, shops were closed, and pictures of the Regime were scattered about the town. A Regime if the internet was correct had been created by Superman to enforce his will upon the People of Earth.

Keying off his lenses, when he spotted a clothesline that contained articles of clothing that would keep them from drawing attention. He looked over to Conner, “I’ll be back, stay put.” Conner’s eyebrow rose up, and he didn’t look happy with the order. So Tim smiled, remembering that he’d promised to stop doing the lone wolf thing, as Conner dubbed it, and pulled back his cowl. Letting his trust for his best friend, and the man he loved show through. “Conner, I’m trained for this, you’re not, just wait, this won’t take long.” His boyfriend huffed, trying to look overly dramatic, and brought up Gar’s point about Conner making a great actor.

Smirking Tim slipped his cowl back into place and extended his senses outwards. No one was looking, or near their position, he moved out cautiously moving from object to object until he reached the backyard with a clothesline that held a sweater, and jacket. Grabbing both, Tim withdrew some of the money from his stash and placed it on a nearby table under the flower pot. Moving over to the shadows, Tim looked around, seeing no one close by he silently wound his way back to where Conner was floating off the ground, rocks floating above his head in a circle. His eyebrow rose as a smirk fell across his lips, at least it wasn’t something bigger. When they were younger, Conner would have cars or something larger to show off his TTK that he never shut up about, and to boost his already inflated ego. Purposely making some noise when he jumped beside Conner, Tim laughed as the rocks fell on Conner’s head when they came down, except for one that flew at him. He dodged the rock as he tossed the larger coat over to Conner. It was windy so they wouldn’t attract too much attention in the outerwear.

“Put that on, and pull the collar up until we can buy some headgear.” He said as he tied his cape around his waist than slipped the loose sweater over himself, thankful that it was big enough. Grabbing a few things from his utility belt, Tim placed them in the hoodie's front pocket, along with the cash from his stash. He’d have to watch it since this was his only free money, particularly if that one piece of info regarding Bruce was correct.

Tim cataloged that thought, understanding once necessities were taken care of he could look into that matter further. Pulling back his cowl, he stuffed it underneath the sweater and pulled up the sweater’s hoodie before taking off his gauntlets and slipping them onto his utility belt. Conner had shrugged on the coat that was a little tight around his shoulders but would do for the moment. “So lover where to now?” Conner asked, as they stepped out, and he slung an arm around his shoulders, Tim raised an eyebrow since they didn’t need to draw more attention. After a second, Conner stopped showboating and shrugged. “Where are we going?”

“To get some clothes, and a place to stay for the night.” He pulled out his wad of cash, “I doubt either Cassie or Rose want to sleep in that cave when we can stay at a hotel for the night.” Conner nodded in understanding as he smiled at a lady who was hurriedly walking to a convenience mart as she moved to the side to avoid them, making Conner frown at the display. Tim didn’t say anything well use to the attitude, but that was Gotham, not a place like this which was similar to Conner’s hometown of Smallville.

“We’re going have our work cut out for us.” Tim nodded, agreeing with Conner’s words, and wondered if he should mention the bit about Superman, but decided until he could confirm the facts, best to wait. Conner was no longer trying to emulate Clark with every aspect of his life, but he still greatly admired Clark, all of them did.

“There.” He stated, as he pointed to a clothing store, it wasn’t where he would normally shop, but it would do for the moment. Conner frowned after a second before following him into the store.

“Maybe you should have brought Cassie.” Tim shook his head as he grabbed a pair of jeans and another sweater top.

“Need help hauling this back, pack mule” then walked into one of the dressing rooms as he ignored Conner’s indignant glare. Slipping the jeans over his gear, Tim replaced the borrowed sweater with the new one, noting both hid his uniform while allowing access to his equipment in case of an emergency. Keeping his back to the dressing room door, he pulled up the info on his teammates, memorizing their sizes, before shutting down the holographic interface, and placing it back onto his belt. Exiting Tim found Conner wearing a sweater that fit properly, with a ball cap covering his head. He could see the sweater brought out Conner’s gorgeous blue eyes and nodded with approval as he walked up, “grab Gar and Bart some gear, nothing fancy. Gar’s my size, Bart is a size smaller, I’ll shop for the girls.”

“You get to have all the fun.”

Tim smirked in reply, “that’s because I’m the one with the cash.” Conner rolled his eyes at his answer and walked off. Turning back, he walked into the small section corned off for women and began picking out clothes for the girls. Despite his earlier words, Tim understood his selections would probably only irritate his friends. And ignored the sentiment since later they could pick something different for now laying low was their priority.

**Unknown Location, Pacific Ocean September 2, 2023**

Kon observed Black Manta carefully as he walked up to them. _‘He’s confident, but his emotions remain as before, anger, and resolution he will follow through with the agreement Kon-El.’_ M’gann’s smile showed teeth, her true heritage showing through the beautiful façade.

Kon expected this he knew Manta was still upset over Kaldur’ahm’s death, along with other grievances he blamed Aquaman for, not that Kon could fault him. Aquaman was once a great man, worthy of respect; now he cowered under Superman’s threat. Never fighting any of the dictates imposed by Earth’s New Overlord.

“Superboy let's skip the pleasantries, and get straight to business.” He nodded, agreeing with the sentiment.

“For the plan to work, it is vital that the Council of Justice and Batman’s Insurgents waste themselves upon one another.” Kon held out his hand, “you hold the last piece to assure this event will be triggered.”

Manta took the last few steps between them, his gaze relentless, “make certain; this plan does not backfire, you are not the only one with everything riding on it.”

Kon nodded as he took the offered item that would see his revenge complete, and end with Superman, and Batman's deaths. Killing the men responsible for his pain would bring him no greater pleasure. “Of course, I believe both of us have our reasons for wanting this to succeed.”

Manta nodded in agreement, “then see it done.”

**Molokai, Hawaii September 2, 2023**

Conner wanted to fly, flying always helped him put his thoughts in order when he was upset, and what Tim had shown him was throwing him off balance. Superman, no not Clark, never Clark, except-. Nope, this was an alternate version of Clark, yep focus on that, had apparently lost it, and went full on psychopath slash dictator. Now they were here to fix that, yay, go team.

There was more, but they had to go back, and pick up their friends from the hidey hole afterward Tim intended to find out as much as he could. Compare notes with the others, and see what they’d uncovered. Like Clark being psycho, no got to remember it wasn’t Clark, just his evil twin.

Conner pushed these thoughts away as they walked into the clearing, hoping to see the team pumped up, but yeah they weren’t. Bart was off to the side staring at the sky, his look pensive, as he and Rose talked quietly. Cassie and Kiran were talking with Raven, their movements jerky. Super-cycle and Krypto were lying next to each other, neither looked happy. Gar had called earlier to inform them he was heading out to scout.

Tim had created a device that allowed Gar to blend in anywhere, his iconic green fading to a standard tone for whatever creature he changed into. Human, dog, bug, didn’t matter, with CAT, short for Camouflage Adaptive Tool, Gar looked exactly like the original he shifted into. Handy, when they needed intelligence for cases the Titans were neck deep in.

When they were spotted by their teammates the strain that had been apparent when they got back, lessened to a degree. Bart jumped up looked like he wanted to speak, but stopped, and Rose put a hand on his shoulder, her smile tight before she turned towards them. Kiran walked over her never ending optimism showing as she stopped before them. “It's good to see you both back.”

Tim smiled, it was tight but heartfelt as he looked around, “I’ve rented a condo for us to stay at, here are some clothes, we need to stay hidden, which means no visible gear.” He then redirected his attention to Super-cycle, and Krypto, “S-cycle you need to shrink, while Krypto has to lose the cape.” He dropped the bags he’d carried back, and walked towards Krypto, knowing his little buddy was attached to that cape. After all, Ma made it for him. Krypto whined, but as Conner drew even, and bent down to rub his head Krypto extended his neck. Super-cycle was shrinking as he removed Krypto’s cape. “Once we get to the condo, we can order something to eat, and compare intel on what we’ve uncovered, and how best to proceed.” Tim paused, his look uncertain, and the number one reason he liked wearing his cowl despite Conner’s distaste for it since the damned thing let him hide whatever he was feeling. Then the uncertainty cleared, and his smile came back, crooked, and all Tim. “It’s got all the amenities, so no sleeping in the rough for the night.”

Cassie’s smile looked forced, but she nodded after a second, “sounds good, I hope you found something comfortable for me to wear.” Conner watched the others absently as he continued to pet Krypto, and thought on Clark and Tim.

This Clark was evil, and so were Raven, Jade, and Vic, weird just thinking that. While he was pretty sure, Nightwing, Rose, Gar, Wally, Kiran, Tempest, Mia, Starfire, and Tim were dead. He didn’t know which upset him more that this Clark was evil or their Tim was dead. That little bit of info made him wonder about his counterpart.

Say what you want about Superboy Douche, he was a bastard, and psychotic, but he’d also lost the girl he loved and his universe. Conner wasn’t excusing his actions, but people did worse for lesser reasons, hell Tim went Mad Scientist when he got himself killed during the event, Infinite Crisis.

What was his counterpart up to?

The billion-dollar question that kept working itself back through his thoughts, and made him worry. Because if Tim was dead, and Clark went berserk, Conner wasn’t confident he’d be completely sane.

**Watch Tower, Moon, September 2, 2023**

Victor scowled at the data before him. He couldn’t find any trace of whoever the hacker was. However, Vic was confident it was Tim. Same tics, and visible prints that Tim used whenever he was accessing mainframes. Oh, the moves were more advanced, and there were slight variations, but not enough of a difference. Add to the fact the video feed he’d pulled from Titan Tower showed, three duplicates, and dead people that included his best friend, Garfield Logan. Victor would bet money they were from an alternate version of Earth.

The Justice League was aware of the existence of alternate Earths, or the Multiverse. Having been visited by an alternate Superman that was old, and still fighting the good fight. Not like their Superman, who’d become a tyrant.

After the incident with Donna and Billy, he’d begun questioning his actions, and decisions to remain within the Council. However, it was after Cassie donned that damned armor, Vic realized how wrong they were. Afterward, he decided to leave, join the Insurgency if they would have him, and although he’d been passing along info to Batman’s Insurgents, hoping to staunch the worst of the bloodshed. Lex Luthor approached him about becoming a double agent like himself. Vic may have found the idea distasteful, but he understood the necessity of it. He was trusted to a certain extent and could remain in a position to continue passing along info to the Insurgency while curtailing more atrocities. Still with all the blood on his hands, what would Gar think?

Sure, he’d followed Superman in the beginning because he’d been angry over Gar, and Star’s deaths. All three of them had joined the Titans around the same time, and not long after he and BB became best friends. Then Metropolis was destroyed, Nightwing was killed, and the cycle kept repeating itself. Victor pushed aside his insecurities; once Superman was incarcerated, he’d answer for his crimes until then he needed to see this finished.

But now Titans from another Earth were here, the video feed showed, Ravager, and Solstice, who he didn’t know well, both came into the Titans after he left. Along with Cassie, Conner, and Bart, who were enemies, he was certain his Conner would kill Bart on sight. Last, there was Raven, as she’d been before her father stepped in, Gar, and the cowled figure who was possibly Tim. Different costume, but he carried himself in the same manner as their Tim. God Tim, another supposed accident. To an extent, he was happy Dick hadn’t been around for that, Tim had been like a little brother to him, and if Tim survived would he have turned out like Damian or Jason?

Damian was running the League of Assassins and taking out anyone that questioned Superman’s authority. While Jason was still Jason, just meaner, and more bloodthirsty.

He needed to tell Barry because it wouldn’t be long until Superman found out. When the alarm had gone off for intruders at Titan Tower, Superboy commanded Raven, and Jade to check it out saying he had an appointment to keep. Both readily agreed to Superboy’s order because their loyalty which had been Superman’s, in the beginning, had steadily shifted to Superboy. Whose loyalty was uncertain, and Vic believed was becoming a bigger threat than Superman.

All one had to do is look at Conner to see how much he’d changed over the years. Conner, who was now Kon, no longer hesitated to carry out Superman’s bloodiest orders. Maybe that’s why Vic was so angry, he’d watched those kids grow up, mentored them, and to see them twisted into killing machines. Hurt, and made him wonder about his morality. Vic should have looked beyond his pain, acted within reason, and realized what was happening. Barry saw it and switched, he didn’t even want to consider Billy or Donna.

Victor refocused when he saw the outgoing call; Jade had summoned the Titans, and no one else. This meant Superboy would be told, and later everyone else. Vic quickly sent out his a message along with the video fed to Barry. Then looked back to the still frame showing Gar.

Why did you come here?

**Molokai, Hawaii September 2, 2023**

Tim set up his connection to the internet and began checking familiar caches. His mind cataloging any useful information as he listened absently to the others argue over the amenities of the condo. Appreciative that a few things remained the same between Alternate Earths like the accounts Tim had set up years ago for emergency situations. He always kept some emergency petty cash under false aliases, with this mission looking to be long term, his money would dry up quickly, and they’d need access to those resources.

Tim paused that train of thought when he stumbled upon a familiar connection, one that only Barbara used. So Oracle was still around, wait, no it wasn't Barbara.

The thread was similar, but looking at it more closely, he could see subtle differences. It wouldn't be obvious to most, but Tim understood how good Barbara was, very few could openly stay ahead of Vic, Barbara could. This person wasn't at her level, investigating more prudently Tim realized after a moment of careful research, it belonged to Batman.

Bruce…

What was his mentor like here? From what little he’d uncovered he knew Batman’s identity was leaked to the rest of the world.

And Dick was dead…

Tim pushed aside the lump that information brought up; it wasn’t his older brother just an alternate version of Dick. Back home he was still alive and gripping that he’d miss their bi-weekly family night. Dick’s text before Tim left reminding him to be careful as he playfully added that he’d best be back for the next family night, or he’d sic Damian and Steph on him.

Returning his thoughts to the business at hand, there wasn’t much on the net, more regime garbage, and pushes against this Earth's Batman. Tim understood if he wanted answers on what caused this mess, or where to start looking he needed to dig somewhere else. And that line from Bruce was the perfect place to start if nothing else it may lead to a potential ally.

Quickly working Tim rerouted a few firewalls, preparing himself if this turned into a trap. Then dug in, his mind memorizing every detail as it came up, except that’s when his pull for information caught the hosts attention, Bruce or someone with a similarity to his father. Started putting up firewalls, trying to block him, causing Tim to smirk. Yeah, whoever was on the other end was good, but he was still better, Tim thought with smug satisfaction.

Pushing back to find out who the host was, Tim paused as a new thread entered, also familiar, and as they started working, he realized with annoyance better than him. Barbara or someone at her level was about to send some nasty viral-ware to his location with a lot of tracking signals to figure out his identity. Until he could confirm a few things, Tim couldn’t risk discovery for himself or his team. He considered leaving behind a marker that would alert the user on his ID, but thinking on it more carefully Tim realized he didn’t have enough info, and disconnected the link.

“Babe?”

He looked up sharply at Kon’s voice; his boyfriend was watching him with concern. Tim quickly smiled, and nearly hid his unease at the whole situation, but remembered he was attempting to be more open with everything. Instead, he reached out, and took Kon’s hand, “I may have found an ally I can’t be certain until I get a better look at it from a more secure location, probably S-cycle once she's at a hundred percent.”

“Super-cycle. And what else did you find?” Kon was the only one who insisted on calling S-cycle that ridiculous name, but that’s one of the reasons he loved Conner, as for what he’d found. Tim glanced down to the holographic computer, time to sort through what he’d dug up.

“Let's share with everyone else.”

Then reached up to kiss his boyfriend, and opened his mouth as Kon slipped his tongue inside, the flavor of cherry cola assaulting his senses as the kiss deepened. It lasted for a few more seconds before he reluctantly pulled back, understanding it’d be harder if he didn’t, and there were more important matters to discuss with his friends. Since none of it would be fun, it was best to get it over, and done with. Kon had floated up as he was want to do whenever things got edgy or hot. Conner touched down after a moment, as he frowned and ran a hand through his short hair, shrugging.

“Goody show and tell.”

**Molokai, Hawaii September 2, 2023**

Tim pulled up S-Cycle’s computer, and input everything he learned, then gestured for Gar to start out wanting to see what the others had uncovered before revealing his discoveries. Sitting next to Conner as Gar stood up, S-Cycle opened a holographic display of Hawaii at his request. “The big island wasn’t much livelier than here, more people, but not the usual excitement you’d expect from Hawaii, and…” Gar paused his gaze now critical, “the military on the big island has been replaced by Superman’s Regime. In fact, I’d hazard a guess the big island has become a staging ground for the Regime."

Tim nodded since it made sense. There was a valid reason why the Japanese attacked Hawaii during WW2; it was the perfect staging ground for protecting their border or entering America. What better way for Earth's new dictators to monitor any potential threats from the east, or threaten any that needed a reminder of their dominance.

Cassie rose up a second later and entered something on S-Cycle’s display, her movements pausing as her gaze dropped to Bart. But he nodded for her to continue, then a new image appeared, everyone, pulled back, in agitation at the displayed scene. Exhibited before them was a news article concerning the battle between Superman, and the Flash. The article’s picture revealed Superman’s heat vision searing through the Flash’s lower back as he screamed. The caption underneath detailed the defeat of the traitor, Barry Allen.

Tim looked over to Conner when his hand sought out his own. His face had paled, as his body gave visible signs of stress, he was feeling, and Tim squeezed his hand aware of how much it hurt for him to see his mentor in such away. Bart looked no better, not that Tim blamed either him or Conner, seeing their respective mentors (or grandfather in Bart’s case) even if they were alternate versions of them like this wouldn’t be easy. “We only uncovered a few things mainly videos, and articles concerning League Members that were taken out. Most of it is kept visible for the public.”

Rose blew out a puff of smoke as she tapped her cigarette in a nearby ashtray, “makes sense, shows themselves as heroes defeating traitors, while also doubling as a warning.” Cassie frowned at Rose since the general rule was no smoking indoors, but since Rose quit she only smoked when she was nervous, so Tim left off commenting on the matter. Seeing Cassie frown Rose purposely blew out a puff of smoke in her direction, but stopped when Kiran dropped a hand to her arm. Rose stubbed out her cigarette, looking irritable and ruffled.

Tim gestured for Cassie to continue, and after a second she clicked on another link, showing the world's number one criminals. Batman, no Bruce Wayne was at the top of the list, Conner’s hand began to gently stroke his own, Tim squeezed Conner's hand again as he studied the names and pictures that were shown. The Flash who after Barry’s defeat, was now Bart wore a decidedly darker variation of his Kid Flash uniform, and from the image looked nothing like their Bart. Kara looked older and worn out. This Jason, and Cassandra, like Bart, wore darker variations of the uniforms he was used to seeing. Roy Harper was the last shown on the list. All were wanted alive, with incredible high bounties. “They are the Insurgency or what’s left of it.”

She clicked on another image, and Billy’s image appeared on the screen, depowered from Shazam, his eyes were closed, whether he was alive or not was hard to tell. Laying next to him was the body of Donna Troy, the bodies position, and glossy sheen covering her blue eyes gave little doubt that she was dead. Standing beside the two were Diana, Hal, and Sinestro. Everyone felt sickened by the thought of what that imagery meant. Not only had Diana become a cold-blooded killer, but these Leaguers were working with Sinestro. A man who had never been subtle about his intentions or desire to see the universe brought to a state he saw as fit, not matter how much blood was spilled to accomplish his ideal.

“Those were the major articles of interest we uncovered. However…” Cassie’s fists had tightened before she clicked another image onto the screen. All of them looked closer at the shown article, while Tim’s thoughts took in every detail of the picture, already aware the Titans activities on this Earth were violent. Seeing the proof was disconcerting.

The alternate version of Conner wore a costume that was black, and skin tight, except for the Superman’s symbol which was blood red. His hair was long, and shaggy, while his features showed nothing, except for his eyes. They were red and visibly reminded Tim of the day Luthor took control of Kon. He shook aside the memories of that day when he felt Conner stiffening beside him once again, Tim leaned into him as he squeezed his hand gently. Noting that Kon was still wrapped up in his nightmares, he leaned further in, and let his lips slide against his neck with a feather light kiss. The distraction worked since Kon looked over to him as he shuddered, and returned the squeeze before they both looked back.

The other M’gann looked similar to her future dark self; the only difference was she’d forgone the single ponytail, and maintained a full head of long red hair. Cassie’s alternate showed the most difference; Savage was the only word Tim could use to describe this alternative Cassie. She wore a skin-tight red suit that was covered by gold spiky armor that covered every inch of her body including her face, giving her a slightly demonic look. Jamie was still wearing the Blue Beetle armor except he’d buffed up, and gained some height. Jade was in the uniform of a Yellow Lantern, and floating beside Beetle. Above them, all was the other Raven, her cloak thrown back showing four demonic glowing eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raven had stiffened as she studied her counterpart, and Gar was pulling her in for a hug.

What was worse, and made everyone a little sick was the fact that the picture showed them mowing down a small town that had defied the Regime, and was secretly supporting the Insurgents.  “As you can see the Titans have become Superman’s way of stopping any possible insurrections. Apparently, they are very effective, from what numerous articles have showcased.” For once Rose was not poking fun at Cassie’s discomfort and had looked away in disgust, while Kiran looked sick before she shook aside her anxiety, and stood up.

“Cassie, that’s not you. None of them are any of you.” She said firmly, and Tim nodded his agreement as he gave Conner’s hand one final squeeze before standing up, and moving to Kiran’s side, pulling up the info he’d managed to uncover.

“Kiran's right and I have a place to start looking for more information concerning all parties.” Tim pulled up the five Insurgent locations he’d uncovered, understanding there were more since this was Bruce. “Before I was cut off I located five of the Insurgent bases; we can’t be certain if their allies, however, it will give us a place to start looking, and possibly confirm what were getting into.” He then entered in another sequence, frustrated at how little information he’d uncovered, but his friends interest like his own peaked as they read over the info. “The Batman of this world is planning something, and this vague description and name were all I could uncover. If I’m correct, he plans on summoning alternative versions of the Justice League to help the Insurgency defeat Superman’s Regime.” Tim then patted the S-Cycle, “he could be using a device similar to what Lex Luthor from Earth-3 created or someone in this universe could have powers similar to Alexander Luthor.” Looking each of his friends in the eye, he nodded to S-Cycle, “if that’s the case our help may not be as vital as I initially believed.”

Rose smiled, “so that means we can leave this shithole?”

He nodded at Rose’s blunt address, “we figure out what's going on, and whether were needed or not, S-Cycle will need at least a week to recharge before she can take us back home. Until then I suggest you guys dig up more information, while Bart and myself work on the communicator.”

Bart seemed to perk up at that, disappearing, and reappearing with tools in hand, “great let's start.”

Tim shook his head, “no, for now, let's relax we can start working on it tomorrow morning.”

Bart slumped then ran into the kitchen tools gone as he returned with soda, and food  “finish movie night?” Everyone smiled at Bart’s words, and even though there was work that needed to be done, everyone needed this, that information was a lot to soak in, so he didn’t object, and sat next to Conner. Krypto was huffing from where he’d fallen asleep earlier before rising to settle next to them. Cassie sat down in-between Kiran, and Bart, while Rose started flipping through channels, Gar and Raven settled into the love seat they’d claimed. Feeling Conner’s TTK tug him close Tim didn’t fight it and leaned against his boyfriend appreciating his warm, comforting touch. His mind for once focusing on what was before him, since tomorrow would likely bring nothing pleasant.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 3, 2023**

Conner was startled awake when he found red eyes glaring at him, then grimaced when he realized it was only a nightmare, and the other side of the bed was cold and empty. Tim was probably working; Conner knew his boyfriend couldn’t remain inactive for too long, it was like ingrained instinct for Tim to be up, and doing something, insomniac that he was.

Though Conner preferred that something was them getting hot, and sweaty with a bit of scratching or moaning. Okay, lots of moaning. Anyways, Conner shifted because his body was responding to that imagery as his nightmare evaporated, and he seriously needed to get out of bed. He found Tim in the front room with Super-Cycle, and Krypto at his feet, Tim was worked on a holographic keyboard. “Can’t you sleep for once, you know pretend that you don’t obsess over work way too much, and cuddle with me or wake me up when I’m having a nightmare.”

Although a smile had graced Tim’s face when he came in, at the mention of his nightmare he turned a frown falling across his features as he began to study him. Eyes that saw through him, and knew all his tics, all his insecurities, and still accepted him, eased up as he patted the seat next to him. “Sorry I was adjusting the shield around the condo, I don’t want any surprise visits while were here.” He floated over and hovered watching as Tim looked back down to the keyboard, and continued entering data, that Conner couldn’t make heads or tails of. “Earlier S-Cycle-.”

“Super-Cycle.” He said as Tim looked at him frowning, his eyebrow raised in annoyance for the interruption, before he looked back down.

“S-Cycle,” Conner noted how Tim empathized the name. “Set up a shield that will keep us out of sight by masking our life signs. I decided to add a few other things to the masking including our tech, and some of the unique signatures within our group that may show if someone is looking. Which after this afternoon, I have no doubts is happening” Tim finished, and the holographic display disappeared, and he looked back up before he smiled. “Still want to cuddle, or do something else?”

His smile was suggestive, and it made Conner shudder, as little Conner raised up in interest. He grabbed Tim with his TTK, startling Krypto, who growled at them, and Tim chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him before he flew them back to their bedroom. “I love you Clone Boy.”

Conner snickered at the hated nickname, as he laid Tim out on their bed, and let his lips slide to that spot he loved to bruise on Tim’s neck. Sucking at the skin until Tim was squirming underneath him. Once it blossomed to his favorite color, he looked up satisfied as Tim panted underneath him an answering bulge bumped against his own hard on, “love you to Wonder Boy.” Then leaned back down, and locked lips with Tim as his hand reached down to stroke their shared hard-ons.

“Kon…” Their bedroom door shut with a firm push of his TTK.

 


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag for Rape was added, because of this chapter.

**Justice Cave, Happy Harbor September 3, 2023**

Kon stopped before they reached the War Room, and looked over to M’gann. “See that Hiro stays properly motivated. Remind him that if he tries anything detrimental to the project, there could be another accident, and this time his sister could lose something vital.” M’gann’s smile showed pleasure, as she stepped forward to kiss his cheek, ignoring Cassie as she approached them silently. “You always know just what to say to brighten my day.” Her eyes were glinting with pleasure as she looked over to Cassie who said nothing throughout the display, “Oh Cass, have fun at the conference, it appeared that you enjoyed snapping that reporter's neck.”

Cassie remained silent, as she always would; the symbiotic armor given to her by Ares, that Diana insisted she don left her mute. Kon’s eyes reddened in warning, and M’gann shrugged nonchalantly before flying off.

Looking back to Cassie, Kon understood she was possibly the only person he still had feelings for, except like himself, she was broken. The deaths of so many; her mother, Richard, Tim, Cissie, and later Donna, left Cassie in a vulnerable state, open to Ares’s words. However, it was not the God of War’s promises, but Diana’s push for a swift victory that drove Cassie to don the symbiotic armor. While it did turn her into a warrior without peer, it also left her little better than a walking puppet. She never disobeyed orders, and in his conquest to crush the Insurgency, Superman took advantage of this. Before Raven was able to fix Cassie partially, now she only made a pretense of adhering to the orders given by the Council. Soon even that farce would be ended.

“What’s happened?”

He asked calmly, noting as he looked past Cassie that the other Titans were gathered, curious if it had something to do with the intruders at their old base. Refocusing on Cassie, he could see her fists were clenched, and she was not signing, something was bothering her. Which he’d believed was impossible, after she donned that armor, Cassie lost most of what made her human, and both Raven, and M’gann confirmed there wasn’t much left of Cassie Sandsmark. After a second she unclenched her fists and nodded for him to follow. Kon shrugged aside his questions, and entered, nodding to the gathered Titans; Raven, Blue Beetle, and Jade.

Jade nodded to him as he sat down, then clicked on her laptop, the flat screen behind the conference table coming alive. “As per your order, we investigated the intruders at Titan Tower, and discovered Titans from Another Earth.” Kon’s focus sharpened at Jade’s words.

She punched in a sequence on her laptop, and a video started to play on the flat screen, Kon studied the images carefully, realizing why Cassie had reacted as he laid eyes upon the other Cassandra Sandsmark. While she was different from Cassie, it was still too much of a reminder of what she’d once been. Much like his alternate, who looked so innocent, like he’d never lost anything. Not far from the two was Gar, who should be dead, along with Kiran. Whose smile looked strained, but nevertheless was just as he remembered, bright, and full of hope. Beside her stood a fully human Raven, who had not taken in Trigon for more power, or to lose the emotions that were slowly driving her insane. The yellow blur that ran past had to be Bart, and the one trailing after him was Rose, but she had only one eye, interesting. An unrecognizable machine was near them; however, Kon’s focus sharpened to a pin print, when he saw him. His mind taking in the familiar jawline, and body, while his uniform was different, a cowl instead of a mask, Kon had no illusions that it was Tim Drake.

Robin. The man he loved. Alive, and whole, how long had it been?

Four years, two months, and twenty-six days, since he’d last seen Tim, laughing, and full of life. More importantly, this wasn’t a dream or a hologram, or even one of the boys he’d occasionally take to his bed to lose himself in for sex. That was Tim.

No, the realization set in after a moment, it wasn’t his Tim. Like Cassie and his alternate, it was merely another variation of Tim from a Parallel Earth. Thinking more on it Kon realized it didn’t matter, he was close enough to his Tim, and his senses were already extending beyond the room, tracking down the familiar heartbeat as Jade continued her report. Except he could not locate Tim, while his senses were not at Clark or Kara’s level, he should be able to find Tim upon the Earth. Because over the years Kon had come to know Tim’s heartbeat as well as his own. It's why on that day when he was in Metropolis, and Tim’s heartbeat stuttered before extinguishing altogether. Kon had fled the chaos of Metropolis, and Kara, only to find Tim dead. Wait, could he be wearing a suit that masked his heartbeat?

Deadening his senses to everything except the memory of Tim’s heartbeat, Kon searched, but could not uncover Tim’s location, and smashed his fist into the table, not bothered that it crumpled into itself. “You can’t find him?” Raven asked, from where she was seated. His lack of comment, was answer enough, and Jade set her laptop on her lap, her frown visible as she studied the frozen image across the flat screen.

“Either way they will become a problem, are we to continue with the plan?” Jade asked, as her expression smoothed itself out, and she looked back to him.

His anger was still pulsing, but after a moment he nodded, “yes, nothing has changed. I doubt any of you for whatever reasons you agreed to this; revenge, hunger, or because you enjoy the death its brings.” That last part was directed at M’gann as she walked in. “Well walk away, we’re too close, and soon our enemies will be dead.” Everyone sat up straighter aware of how close they were to the end game, “we need to find them, Jade you hypothesized that machine is New Genesis?”

She nodded after a moment, “yes, its construction is similar, and the technology is more advanced than our own.” His mind calculated in that variable, then he smiled and looked over to M’gann.

“How was Hiro?”

M’gann’s, smile showed teeth once more, “Oh indignant, but he had no complaints after I threatened to remove his sister’s lungs, Blood Eagle style if he didn’t work faster.”

“Good, find your mole in Batman’s insurgents, because these Titans will go to them, and eventually that will present us with an opportunity.”

Raven stood up, “as long as I get my alternate and the pleasure of killing Garfield in front of her, I have no complaints.”

Kon nodded to Raven’s demand expecting as much, noting that M’gann looked peeved, “angry because your duplicate is missing.”

“Yes!” M'gann spat out at his question, but after a moment her smile came back, “I don’t suppose you’ll let me play with Kiran, I always remembered her to be a goody little two shoes.” She paused, her smile vicious, “I wonder how long it would take to break her.”

Kon waved the request away, “fine, does anyone else have requests, while we’re at it?”   No one else said anything, even Cassie who remained focused on her alternate.

“Then you know what to do, Beetle send a message to Ra’s, and report what’s happened, we may require his assistance.” Beetle nodded and rose to follow Jade as they exited. Raven quietly followed M’gann, who looked ecstatic.

Leaving only himself and Cassie, that’s when she started signing. _‘I won’t ask you not to keep him, but make the death of my alternate quick.’_ He nodded expecting this from her, _‘what well you do with your alternate, I do not expect he’ll approve or just roll over.’_

No, looking at the screen he anticipated that K-Conner would fight, it’s what he would have done. “He’ll die, after all, there should be only one Superboy.”

**Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada September 3, 2023**

“Bruce, I know you have issues-.”

“Issues.” Bruce snarled, his features closed off as he stood up and stalked over to Lex, “that man used my son, I don’t care how desperate we are, I will not use Deathstroke for anything.” Barry signed as Bruce practically spit out that last part, and while he agreed with Bruce remembering that time vividly, and how Deathstroke’s manipulations left Dick. Logically he understood few could pull off a job like this, and they were running out of options.

Whether any of them liked it or not. One of the components they needed for the device was in a facility that would require an individual who had skills at Slade’s level and was not under the microscope like Bruce and his remaining children. “Alright old man we get it, and I have just the answer if we can obligate her payment.” Everyone looked over to Jason at his words, who looked nonchalant as he rubbed down one of his guns. Bruce gestured for Jason to continue, as Lex watched intently.

“Shiva.”

Yeah, she could get what they needed, the woman was deadly, vicious, and lived to fight for her own personal agenda. She had yet to choose a side in the war, and probably never would, Lex didn’t look convinced, and for that matter, Bruce looked no happier but gestured for Jason to continue. “She’s never been interested in the politics of this war, what does she want?” Jason holstered his gun, and withdrew a thumb drive, then tossed it over to him, Barry caught it and wheeled over to his workstation. Plugging it in, he watched their latest fight with the Regime and Wonder Girl.

“Shiva wants to fight Wonder Girl.”

Bruce said nothing, Lex nodded after a moment, “with the pill she could pull it off.” Barry frowned, as he considered the scenario, but paused that thought when he saw the incoming message from Vic. Pulling up the file, Barry found himself intrigued when he realized how many channels Vic sent this through. Understanding it had to be important for that much secrecy, and misdirection. Perhaps it had something to do with the hacker from earlier, who’d skimmed one of their secure data cashes.

Opening the message, he began reading through it as he absently listened to the others discussing the merits of using Shiva. His eyes widened in astonishment when he grasped what Vic had sent them; then pulled up the video attached to the file.

“Guys look.”

At his authoritative tone, the other three men quieted and looked over to his workstation. Bruce remained silent, Jason started to curse, as Lex gasped, when the alternates, as Vic was calling them, moved away from the strange bike to look at Titan Tower.

“Conner…?”

You could practically hear the pain in Lex’s voice, as he looked at a Superboy unchanged by the violence that had warped their own into a mass murderer. When the footage ended, Barry looked away from Lex, and over to Bruce finding his hands fisted. As his features for once openly showed pain. “Is this footage accurate?” At Bruce’s question, Barry nodded, when he brought up the file, Vic had attached to the video.

“Vic said, everything on this file is legit, and he won't be able to keep it secret for long. Raven and Jade will report it to Superboy, who will eventually report it to Superman.” Seeing how shaken the other three men were his sympathy built for them, and what it meant to see identical variations of those they loved that were either dead or corrupted. Bruce had practically raised Tim, while Jason had been close to him, before his death, and after his subsequent rebirth, their relationship had shifted back to what it once was.

While Superboy was alive, it might have been better off if he’d died, since the boy had become little better than a monster, and Lex loved Conner like a son.

“Does he have any clue where they are?”

Jason asked, as his eyes focused on the paused image, “no” Barry replied, as he looked over to Jason.

“Barry find that hacker.” Bruce’s hands were loosening, “Jason, get Shiva. Lex-.” Bruce paused his features showing pain, the pain no parent should experience, but since this war started, Bruce had lost three of his children. First Dick, next Tim, then Damian. While Damian was still alive, the boy was little better than Conner. Bruce straightened himself out, his features closed off, “keep Superman off their backs as long as you can.” Lex nodded, and walked out, Jason looked like he wanted to say something, then shook his head and left.

“Bruce I’d better talk to Iris, and my network, we’ll track this hacker, do you-?”

“No, I have work to catch up on.” Which was his cue to move off, and leave Bruce alone with his grief. He felt for his friend; this war had taken a lot from everyone, his ability to walk, more friends than he could count, Bart’s innocence. However, it had nearly taken everything from Bruce, and he often wondered how his friend could keep going after everything he’d lost. Then shook aside that question, and rolled out of the room, desiring to find his wife, and children since he desperately needed to see them. Because for good or ill, like that day five years ago, Barry felt it, something big was coming, whether it would be for the better, he remained uncertain.

Barry paused, as he reached one of the vans he regularly used; debating on whether he should call her then opened a link, and dialed Selina’s number. A second past before she answered, “Barry as much as I enjoy our chats, I explained that I’m out.” Selina said tersely, her voice soft but firm, and while he respected her wishes, he knew right now Bruce needed someone, and since Alfred was indisposed, Selina was probably the only one left that could help him.

“Selina, Bruce needs you, I’m forwarding you an image, you’ll understand.” Then switched on his tablet, which remained connected to the primary network, and kept him apprised of everything when he wasn’t at one of his workstations. Copying an image from the video that showed Tim fully, he sent it off to Selina.

A few minutes’ past, before he heard her curse, “is it him, did someone bring him back like Jason?”

“No, it’s Tim from another Earth, but Selina Bruce hasn’t shown that much pain since Alfred was put in that coma, and after the way, Tim was murdered.”

“I understand Barry I’m on my way.” He was about to shut off the link, but paused, “and Barry, thank you for everything, I know Bruce would never admit it, but I’m glad he has you.”

Barry smiled, “I know Selina and thanks.”

**Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada September 3, 2023**

After Barry had left, Bruce pulled up the picture of his sons and daughter. The photo had been taken not long after Jason began returning to the Manor, Dick was trying to crowd Damian’s plate with more food. Damian looked ready to throw his utensils at Dick. Tim was posing for the shot since he’d taken the original picture, and Alfred offered to take this one. Jason had a smirk on his face as he made a grab for more bacon. Cassandra was smiling with sincerity at Alfred. He was sitting at the head of the breakfast table, drinking his coffee, and smiling at his children’s antics.

This photo was taken when his children had begun to settle down, Tim was attending classes at Gotham University with Stephanie. Dick was becoming more involved in his career, and relationship with Starfire. Jason had lost much of the anger he carried since his rebirth, partly thanks to Stephanie and Alfred’s insistence, while Cassandra made it a point to return to Gotham more often. Damian had begun to settle down; his son was no longer so adamite about proving his worth by belittling everyone around him. It was also on that day he considered taking a less active role as Batman, continuing Batman Inc. while handing the reigns of Gotham over to Dick.

However, that never happened, Joker did something that couldn’t be fixed. While he wanted to end that sociopath’s life for all the pain and misery, he’d caused. Bruce understood he could not. If he took that last step, what was to stop him from taking other measures that he considered necessary. The answer to that question was nothing, which is why he never let himself kill.

Now looking at the photo, Bruce wondered if he’d done the right thing. Questioning whether his morals were worth the lives of his family. Dick killed in an accident, Tim murdered in a fit of rage. Damian, slowly becoming no better than his mother, perhaps worse, whereas Jason went back to killing without empathy. Cassandra, stopped speaking altogether becoming little better than Wonder Girl, and Alfred, the man who raised him, his confidant, was left in a vegetative state by a madman.

He’d lost everything and switched the screen back to the stilled image of Tim from the parallel Earth. Bruce began questioning why he continued. Yes, he had sworn not to give in until this was finished, he owed it to his family, and those that had fallen, or were mutilated to see this through to its bitter end. To see those that had once been heroes turned dictators, brought to Justice, but was it Justice?

Tim would never take that next step in life. Dick would never get to have the flashy wedding he, and Starfire had been planning. Jason would never conform after this. Cassandra, he wasn’t even certain what his daughter would do once the war ended. And Damian would never become more than what Ra’s planned for him on his conception.

Moving his face into his hands so he could blanket out everything else, other faces came to mind. Dinah would never know the joy of being a mother, or Ollie, a father. Barry would never walk again, or don the scarlet speedster uniform. Billy, they had no guarantees the boy would wake up from the vegetative state. There were so many others who were dead, because of this war, Kate, Barbara, even Clark…

Hatred for that madman, surfaced when he focused on Clark. His hatred for Superman had grown, perhaps greater than the faceless individual, that gunned down his parents. Because without a thought or care, Clark had murdered or taken his children.

His gaze jumped back to the stilled image, brought Tim’s death to mind with sharp clarity.

Clark was lifting him just like when Bane broke his back, and for that moment it stopped being his friend and became that monster. Bruce was only brought back to reality when he was slammed into Clark’s knee. The pain and words reassured him that it was Clark looming over him, with eyes that held no compassion, or remorse for his actions.

That’s when Tim arrived; his son entered the cave after Clark dropped him, his bo-staff pointed at Clark, as he took a defensive stance in front of him. Tim’s features showed uncertainty, as his gaze wavered between him, and the man who was more like an uncle to him. “Clark, Bruce…!?”

For one second, Clark seemed to come away from his madness, that’s when Tim dropped his bo-staff and moved to his side. His features showing anxiety, and fear as he gently touched him. “Oh, God Bruce, we need to get you to a doctor.” Bruce struggled to maintain consciousness; he couldn’t leave Tim alone with that madman.

“Tim, get away from here!” Bruce growled out wanting his son gone and nowhere near this sociopath, who casually felt subjugation or death was the answer. “Tim leave…!” He commanded in a tone that brooked no argument.

“No B, I can’t leave you!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, Tim was thrown back and knocked unconscious. Seeing that his son was safe for the moment, Bruce focused and began distracting Clark, letting the scan for the pill complete itself, and praying that Tim would remain unconscious. Except Tim eventually recovered, just as Clark started to pry the information from him through torture. Tim came at Clark one last time, and this time Clark did not hold back when he knocked Tim away. His son hit the wall at full impact, even through the agony of his pain, Bruce could hear the crack Tim made as he smacked into the wall. And he watched with wide eyes, as Tim slumped to the floor, already dead. Bruce could not look away from those clear white lenses, or the shock still showing on Tim’s features.

Realization setting in that Tim was dead.

The little boy, who came to live with him after his parents were murdered, who pushed to become Robin, because he believed it was the right thing to do. His son, who contemplated going into semi-retirement from crime fighting, because he wanted to use his brilliance, to make the world a better place, was now dead, just like his eldest son, Dick.

Looking at those still features, Bruce understood he would never see that quirky smile, hear Tim’s dry replies, or feel his familiar warmth as they hugged in those moments, where they were simply father and son. God in that second, Bruce wanted to scream, unaware of anything else, but the fact that another of his sons was dead. Not even aware, that Alfred had entered, and nearly beaten Clark to death. Bruce only managed to focus when Alfred picked him up, and he saw his own heartache reflected upon Alfred’s features, as he looked away from Tim’s still form, and focused on him.

“Alfred, Tim…”

“I’m sorry Master Bruce; there’s nothing we can do for Master Timothy, more are coming.” As Alfred walked over to the Zeta platform, he couldn’t take his eyes off his fallen son.

“Alfred, we can’t leave him!” He didn’t even register Alfred’s touch as his grip tightened around him only seeing Tim’s dead body.

“Bruce?” He looked away from the monitor to find Selina kneeling before him; her gaze showed understanding, and pain as she looked up at him. “You idiot, why don’t you just leave it, come with me, and leave it all behind.” Her hands were moving to his face, as she studied him with concern, and he knew like Alfred, she was the only one who understood what drove him.

Bruce, let some of his tension bleed out as the memory faded, still there, but his mind began to seek out the comfort Selina’s touch provided. His eyes were closing, as he soaked in her warmth and familiarity. “Fine, for now, I won’t ask, but let’s get you out of here, you can finish work later.” He didn’t argue with Selina to emotionally drained by the memory of Tim’s death, and seeing this alternate version of his dead son alive, and breathing.

**Justice League Headquarters, Hall of Justice September 4, 2023**

Victor finished playing the video and observed the reactions of those seated before him. Clark stopped watching, when the other Superboy appeared, his gaze straying to their Superboy, and showing guilt?

Superboy, throughout the video, remained silent, but Vic found the way he watched the other Tim Drake worrying. Diana also remained silent throughout the video, her gaze focused on the other Wonder Girl, and what Victor suspected was regret showed in her blue eyes as she watched this alternate Cassandra. Damian’s features were closed off, but like Superboy, the white lenses within his mask rarely left, the other Tim Drake. Hal looked bored. Sinestro, however, looked intrigued, that concerned him since, with Sinestro, it could mean anything. Every other member of the Council reactions varied, some were bored like Hal, others showed vague interest.

Finally, Superman stood up, his gaze was closed off, “it doesn’t matter we’re continuing with our responsibilities as intended, and until these Titan’s intentions are ascertained. They will be treated as hostiles, and dealt with like any captured Insurgent.” Lex stood up and started trying to diffuse the situation; however, Superman wasn’t listening to Lex’s words, his gaze had moved to the unique device, which was possibly New Genesis in origin, as his eyes grew contemplative. That worried Vic because he could no longer accurately predict this man, once he would never have been concerned with Clark. However, Superman was no longer that humble man from Smallville; he was a dictator, that believed all actions were justified in his conquest to make Earth safe. “Victor, I want that machine they arrived on located immediately.” Superman then walked out.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 5, 2023**

Tim paused his work when Raven stalked out of the room she was sharing with Gar; her features were pale and showed signs of sleep deprivation. Something he was quite familiar with, even though as of late he’d been getting plenty of sleep thanks to Conner. “Raven, I set out some tea, along with the sweet buns Kiran bought yesterday.” Raven paused, her was focus scattered, as she looked at him, without seeing him, and this lack of control was something Raven rarely experienced anymore. While she had difficult points in her life, because of her families influence, or when her powers had flatulating. Over the last two years, with help from Gar, Raven had mastered her abilities to the degree that she was not to be taken lightly.

Something Bruce was keen on reminding him of consistently. While he appreciated his mentor’s paranoia, Tim had sworn to follow his own path. It's why he stepped down from the duties of acting CEO, taking a less active role within Wayne Enterprises, and began attending classes at Gotham University with Step. Because like his Clone Boy, Tim wanted to step outside of his mentor's shadow. It's why he introduced Conner to Ives, and his other friends from school, restarted his old hobby of photography, while overall attempting to be a semi-normal teenager. That happened to work part time with the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Tiffany Fox, and spent his nights in tights, flying through Gotham as a vigilante. Yeah, semi-normal indeed, his inward smirk growing at the thought.

At Raven’s indrawn breath, he could see that she had forced a smile across her pale features, as she focused on him, “Thank you, Tim.” She then straightened her shoulders, and walked into the kitchen, Krypto looked between them, with his head cocked to the side in question.

“I know Krypto, don’t worry.” S-cycle nudged his foot and sent another readout, across the holographic display he had hooked into her mainframe, and the communication device they were working on. There were only a few more pieces to install, then he had to input the correct address for their Earth, and once that was finished, they’d have a direct line to the Batcave.

This action had to be done because they needed help. From what they’d uncovered it would take more than themselves, and this Batman’s Insurgents to clean this Earth up. They would need the Justice League; they’re Justice League.

The Superman of this Earth had gone beyond even Superboy Prime in his madness. It was a testament to this realities Batman strength of will that they’d held out this long against Superman and his Council of Justice. Because statistics showed, Bruce had been fighting an uphill battle, since the beginning, and over the years was losing more ground.

It didn’t help the morale of the team that everyone was shaken over the members of the Council of Justice. Clark, Diana, Hal, Arthur, and Shiera, were core members of the Justice League, Heroes they looked up to, and tried to emulate. While there had been instances in the past, where some had crossed lines, between hero and villain, there had been reasons behind those missteps. Then there were the alternate versions of themselves, these Titans, who had become little better than Superman’s kill squad. Gar, in particular, was upset about Vic, not that any of them faulted him for this emotion. Cyborg was a rock, the mentor they all went to when guidance was needed.

Then there was Damian.

He and his little brother would never randomly hug each other without possible blood loss; it wasn’t in their nature. However, they’d grown closer, and seeing this version of him, who killed without mercy. It was a slap in the face to Damian, who’d worked hard to move beyond his childhood, and inclination to kill without thought.

No, this place was leaving everyone off balance, which is why they’d be killing two birds with one stone. The communication device would be ready today, and Cassie had decided on Vegas, as the point to begin looking for the Insurgents. He agreed with her decision since Las Vegas was a tactically sound place to start, and would be easy to get lost in if they needed to scramble.

Tim pushed his musings aside, bent back down to start working, but when Krypto got up his tail thumping, and he heard the disgruntled sign of his boyfriend. He paused and looked over his shoulder, finding Conner at the door of their bedroom, still in his sleepwear looking peeved. “And here I thought you weren’t going to pull another all-nighter.”

Well in his defense, Tim had only gotten up early, by four hours to be exact. He wanted to get the communication device up and running because the sooner it was working, the faster they could get the necessary reinforcements as required. “Sorry Clone boy wasn’t tired, and I believe with S-cycle’s.” Conner nearly interrupted him to correct his name usage, except Tim, barreled on before Conner could correct him on S-cycle’s name. “Help, I’ve almost finished it, and we’ll be ready to send out a message today.”

His boyfriend didn’t look annoyed when he finished, but he kept his arms crossed, and floated over to his side, rubbing a hand absently through Krypto’s fur as he studied the device. “So, we’ll be able to call in the Calvary?”

Tim nodded, to Conner’s question, “yes, however, I’d like to meet with the Insurgents first. If our facts are correct, they're attempting to build a device similar to the one in lockdown at the Watch Tower, which they plan on using to bring forth the Justice League from a parallel Earth.”

Conner was watching him carefully, his eyebrow raised, “you suspect something else?” He leaned back and considered all the facts that he’d been calculating as he and Bart worked on the communication device. There had to be more to the plan than summoning another variation of the Justice League. Tim had seen the Regime’s numbers, even with another Justice League backing the Insurgents, Bruce or this Bruce had to have something else up his sleeve, he just couldn’t figure out what. Although he suspected it was a weapon or something else that would give him an edge like this rumored pill, he’d found hints about on the internet. However, he was not a hundred percent certain on this theory, and he wanted to remain silent, but pushed the urge aside, and nodded after a moment.

“I think this Batman has something else planned besides bringing in extra help. If I had to give an accurate assumption, I’d say he’s got a weapon or something along that line, which will give him a guaranteed victory over Superman, and his Council.”

Conner laughed, “Ya think with your mentor, I figured he doesn’t even know the meaning of limiting himself to one plan.”

Tim frowned, as he leaned into Conner when he dropped beside him on the couch, because Bruce always had five backup plans, and depending on the situation a few more in reserve. It’s essentially what made Bruce, Batman, and enabled all of them to stay on even footing with their allies. They had to be prepared for everything because when facing down heavy hitters like Darkseid, or hell even the Joker, you needed to be ready for anything.

There were times Bruce was eerily more human than anyone else. Although Bruce rarely displayed any weaknesses, or willingness to drop his guard. Tim had seen these moments happen, usually when they had family events, and Bruce was allowed just to be himself, the man behind the cowl.

“Perhaps.”

Conner swung an arm around his shoulders, and neither said anything, both simply enjoying the others company. S-cycle and Krypto conveniently left as they cuddled, and the rest of the team remained absent from the front room. Making him smile because while he enjoyed the moments, they got physical, which often happened, much to Tim's pleasure. These moments were just as precious, especially in situations like this.

“Tim, promise me one thing.”

He looked up at Conner’s tone, the look across his features was similar to the one he’d carried after Luthor took control. This made Tim lean forward, his free hand reaching up to Conner’s face, as he let all the love he felt for Conner show “anything Clone boy.”

Conner looked back down to him, his fear clearly evident, “if I ask you to leave once we get reinforcements or Super-cycle is ready, you’ll leave?”

Tim felt his eyebrow raise in question, honestly curious on what brought this up; they’d faced a lot together. More often than not, it put him at death's door, a little too much, so why the concern now? He didn’t doubt that Conner understood he could handle himself, so why the fear?

“I know you can take care of yourself, but that other Superboy he worries me, just promise me, you won’t do any lone wolf stuff here.” Conner’s arm tightened around him, as he brought his other hand up to his own. “I know you have been attempting to be more careful, but this time… I’m afraid.” Tim could see Conner's fear, and while he wanted to assure Conner that it would alright. This Earth was unlike any they’d experienced, and it did leave him concerned.

Instead, he squeezed Conner’s hand, and nodded, “I promise Kon.” A smile slipped across Conner’s face, and it made Tim feel like the sun had decided to peek out with that smile. As those beautiful blue eyes looked down at him, and Conner leaned in, his lips capturing his own. For moments, maybe hours, Tim didn’t care, he lost himself in the feel of Conner, as he pulled him close, and their lips gently explored one another.

“Yo guys, want to take it in the bedroom, or something; I swear you guys are about to make Kiran faint from blood loss.”

At Gar’s sarcastic comment they pulled back and found their friend along with Rose, and Kiran watching them. Gar was grinning with humor; Rose had a self-satisfied look on her face, like the cat that found the canary. Kiran was beet red and trying to look at anything but them. Tim started to pull back but found himself caught as Conner tightened his hold around him.

“Ah Gar you ruined it, I was hoping to see some skin or more action,” Rose replied with a lewd wink before she started for the kitchen.

Kiran just turned redder, “I’ll start breakfast!” And rushed after Rose, Gar started laughing, and after a moment, both he and Conner joined him as they pulled apart.

“I think we broke Kiran,” Conner said as he got up, and followed behind the two. Leaving him and Gar chuckling as they trailed behind.

**Kauai, Hawaii September 5, 2023**

Kon landed on the terrace of his villa, walking past the servants he ignored everything. His temper had steadily built since he realized locating Tim was proving impossible. When Kon entered his bedroom, he nearly screamed out his rage, when he found Paul upon the bed. Since he didn't want to be visibly reminded, that the real thing was just beyond his grasp.

Paul had been his favorite whore, his likeness to Tim was near perfect. When he entered the room, Paul was smiling, his black hair styled like Tim’s, wearing contacts that made his eyes the right shade of blue. Except his chin was to square, while his lips were too thin, and his nose was too big; lastly, Paul’s body bore no scars, no imperfections.

Tim had carried scars, a reminder of the life he’d chosen, when he donned the mantle of Robin and became Batman’s partner. Kon had memorized every one of Tim's scars as he kissed them, no as he worshiped those scars, it had been great watching Tim unravel that night, and every other night that followed.

How many differences would this Tim carry, from his own Tim? Would the scars be the same, or would they be in completely different areas?

But here, and now was a pretender that he’d tolerated for the pleasure he brought with his touches, except he could no longer tolerate it, not tonight.

Kon decided he had enough, and used his telekinesis to throw Paul backside up onto his bed, making sure that the bedding hid his face, so he didn’t have to look at that imitation. Lowering his pants, he ripped the jeans Paul was wearing off and thrust into the body trembling beneath him. His anger was making him use full force, as he ravaged Paul.

Images started playing across his mind, Tim smiling crookedly at his corny joke. Cassie, Bart, Tim, and himself, sitting before a roaring fire in Smallville as they got drunk, and talked. Fighting back to back with Tim, as they faced down an alien invasion. Him nursing Tim as he grumbled about being sick. His birthday six years ago, everyone who meant something to him had been there. Tim, Clark, Lois, Lex, Bart, Cassie, Ma, Pa, Krypto, Dubbilex, Tana, Rex, Roxy, Cissie, and the other Junior Titans, that made up their small band. All of them were cheering as they celebrated his fourth birthday.

Except now that life was gone, Superman was a piece of shit, he’d gladly annihilate, Lois was dead, Lex had tried to reach him, but Kon stopped listening to him, along with Ma and Pa a long time ago. Roxy and Rex had been killed in the war against the Green Lanterns, a miscalculated error in judgment, Sinestro claimed. Both Bart and Tana were traitors. He slammed into Paul, ignoring the pained whimpers, as he let out his anger. Dubbilex and Krypto had been killed by Superman when Krypto tried attacking Superman, Dubbilex was murdered in the same attack, which killed the super mutt. And Tim, oh god Tim!

Seeing Tim’s face in his mind’s eye, trembling as they made love that first time, and Tim breathed out that he loved him made Kon come hard. His semen spurted out as he thrust in a few more times, and finally, as his dick went soft Kon felt some of his anger beginning to drain, except his annoyance built when he heard Paul crying. Realizing belatedly, that he’d broken the man’s hips, then inwardly shrugged since it didn’t matter.

“Your services are no longer needed,” he said without inflection. Sitting up, Kon buttoned his pants as he stood up, before walking over to the room's intercom, “throw him out.” Kon then walked out of his bedroom and started towards the pool room; the sex had taken the edge off his anger, relaxing in his pool should help, and let him get lost in memories of a better time.

**Paradise, Nevada September 5, 2023**

Bart rewound the tape and watched the Alternates. Best friends he’d failed, and seeing these Titans was a painful reminder of that failure.

Then there was Rose.

Funny thing was he agreed with Superman, on killing the Joker, after all that piece of trash, had killed a lot of great people, many of his friends, and Rose.

Except after everything, Superman did Bart would gladly murder him too. Logically he didn’t blame the man for snapping, his wife and unborn child had just been murdered, but because of Superman’s madness, his world and everything he loved was ripped apart.

He pushed that thought aside, as the alternate Rose pulled back his counterpart from entering Titan Tower.

Good memories started crossing his mind. Memories of Rose and the light press of her lips as she kissed him, the first and only time. It was funny; there was no doubt Rose was a bitch. But sometimes, when it was just them, or when they were talking with Eddie or Kiran, she’d act less like, well as expected, and just be the girl he had a crush on. Before they left for their mission, Rose had kissed him leaving him stunned, as the rest of their team started catcalling. He ignored them, and focused on Rose’s words, a promise that they’d see, where everything went with a roll of her eyes, as she smirked at him.

That was another difference, between his Rose and that Rose, she only had one eye. He thought absently, as he touched his lips, and tried to remember what her kiss felt like. Then shut his eyes at the reminder of how much he’d lost, the girl he liked, and would never find out if they’d be more. His friends, Gar, Kiran, Kaldur, Eddie, and Tim!

God, he hated himself even more for that one. He was there when Tim was killed, had arrived just as Superman threw Tim, and watched with shock as Tim hit the wall, and realized as Tim fell to the ground that he was dead.

His best friend, the first one that took him semi-seriously was gone.

And he’d done nothing to stop it because Bart could have, he was fast enough, but he’d just stood there. Bart had been so numbed; he’d been unaware of Conner barreling past him, only coming back to his senses, when his other best friend started howling like a wounded animal. Things had only gotten worse after that, the Lanterns, more people dying, Cassie falling over the edge, and donning that abdominal armor. That turned her into a killing machine, Conner slowly getting just as bad as Cassie.

The funny thing was, Conner had merely been angry when he joined Superman, because of what he’d been told, which was a load of crap. At the time, Bart had been shocked, but he’d seen enough, had watched Batman, helpless, and crying out as Tim was killed. Afterward, Alfred beating the crap out of Superman in his rage, nearly killing him, Bart wished he'd finished the job. When he finally got the courage to tell Conner what happened that night, his failure, and Superman’s lies.

Conner went even crazier, looking back at it now, Bart understood that he’d gone about that wrong. Because now, both Cassie and Conner were little better than Superman's instruments of death.

So, that night, not only had he failed one of his best friends but the other two as well. It was probably better that Rose was dead, or she would have seen how much of an utter failure he was. Just thinking that made him realize how fucked up he was.

“Bart?” His head snapped in the direction of the voice and found his grandfather. Seeing the guy that was more like a father to him, than his biological dad trapped in that damn chair made Bart want to cry. His grandfather, however, just smiled when he spotted him, and wheeled into his room, “it’s good to see you, kiddo.” He paused, his smile becoming strained, as he saw the video that Bart had stopped before his smile shifted, showing hope. “Bart why don’t you join us for dinner, Iris is making vegetable lasagna, and I know how much you love-.”

Before his grandfather could finish, Bart stood up, he had a mission to complete, and he’d already wasted enough time with this. Although he may have failed, his friends, the girl he liked, Bart wouldn’t abandon the vow he’d made to himself.

The promise to fix everything.

“Sorry Barry, can’t I’ve got a mission I’m running for Batman.” When he saw the pain cross Barry’s features, and understood it was only another way he was failing those he loved. Bart smiled, it was fake, but it was all he had left, “I’ll try to stop by afterward, tell Iris, and the kids.” Couldn’t say, aunt, and dad, barely could even remember his father, “I love them.” Then he was running, ghosts of all his failures hanging over his heart, and only pushed him to run faster.


	5. Contacting Home

**New York, September 5, 2023**

M’gann smiled, letting the little rat see what he pleased with her wolfish grin. It always left her delighted, how easily men could be manipulated, well except for Superboy. But he was enjoyable, for other reasons.

“So, Alex, what do you have for me today.” As she spoke, M’gann let her hands drift down her form, empathizing her full breasts. He gulped, his skin beginning to pinken, and eventually settled into a lovely shade of red.

Inwardly, M’gann started picturing that red as something else, something wet, that had a metallic odor, she’d come to adore when she played with her toys. Nevertheless, M’gann pushed aside her desire to watch the little rat bleed; they still needed him. Later, she could play with him, or maybe she’d be too busy playing with Kiran, just that thought made her shiver in ecstasy.

How fun, it would be to pull Kiran apart piece by piece, oh the wait for her future fun was becoming annoying. Perhaps, after she was finished with the rat, she’d play with some of the Insurgents, they captured last week. They bleed so prettily, probably not as beautifully as Kiran, but one couldn’t be picky with playthings. Besides, once their plan was complete, she’d have a never-ending supply of toys.

When the rat started breathing hard, his eyes were beginning to gloss over with lust, M’gann, dropped her fantasies, and refocused. “Yes, something big, it involves Stephanie Brown.” M’gann lifted a brow at that, they already knew about Brown, she worked with Leslie Thompkins, at the clinic in Gotham, Superman ever the gentleman allowed such clinics to continue. More importantly, they knew Stephanie was involved with Jason Todd. However, even if the two were fucking, everyone knew Todd couldn’t be manipulated that easily.

Walking up to her rat, M’gann kept smiling as she sat on his lap, letting her firm bottom rub against his growing erection, as she started to play with his hair. “Darling we know all about Jason and dear old Steph, so tell me, what’s so special now.” Her grip tightened around his hair as her other hand slid around his throat, and squeezed, even as she continued rubbing her bottom against his straining erection. Pleasure and pain were such fun principles to work with.

Her rat gulped, and licked his lips, “she’s pregnant, with Todd’s child.”

That made M’gann lean back in surprise, Todd a father, Steph, a mother. Wait, Stephanie had been a mother before, she’d given up the child to see that it was given a better life. But never mind that, this was too good, oh dearest Jason may get a little riled if they threatened Steph, but if they threatened to pull his child out of her womb. Now there was an interesting thought, but she pushed the imagery aside for later enjoyment.

Imprisoning Steph would give them leverage over Mr. Hood, and the loveliness of what they could accomplish with one of Batman’s remaining kids, under their control. She smirked with pleasure, so many possibilities.

Petting the rat’s hair, M’gann moved her other hand fall to his pants, “you’ve done so well darling, that you deserve a treat,” and let his mind fill in the rest. Her telepathy took over, and the man began indulging in his personal fantasy. Getting up from his lap, M’gann watched with amusement as they began having sex. Not in an interesting way either, rather dull, not that it mattered, the rat had performed beautifully.

Even as he moaned, and moved about M’gann’s mind jumped to other issues, the thought of skinning Kiran, and pulling Jason’s baby from its mother’s womb, as he watched. Yes, things were getting better she contemplated with pleasure as she left the rat to his delusions.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 5, 2023**

Conner felt like his skin was about to peel off, okay, maybe that was overreacting a bit, but he felt tense, off track. He knew it stemmed from this Earth, I mean it wasn’t just the fact that the Justice League and Titans were psychos. Little things, like the town they were staying in, felt less like a small-town, and more like a work camp, and then there was the curfew. The Regime made it clear that if anyone were out past curfew, they would be sent to a re-education camp. None of it felt right, and Conner could see he wasn’t alone in experiencing this sublime sense of discomfort.

Even Tim, odd bird that he could be at times was stiffer than usually, or let me rephrase that. Tim’s current posture, reminded him a little too much of that time he was looking for Batman. Wonder Boy had been so out of it when Conner found him in Paris. That all Conner wanted to do was grab Tim, take him to the nearest greasy pizza joint to pig-out, and watch a never-ending marathon of X-File, and Star Trek reruns, tell he snapped out of it.

“Alright once I make the connection, we can report what we’ve uncovered; however, I don’t want them acting until we confirm a few things.”

Gar smirked, “Yeah, yeah, no end of the world ranting or other innuendos.” That line made everyone smile, and Conner dropped his earlier line of thought.

Noting that Tim was grinning crookedly, as he looked over to Gar, “something like that.” He then turned back to the monitor, he was working at, and their small moment of cheer faded as they waited for Tim to finish. Because now that it was time to contact the League, they all felt a bit of relief. Not that they were kids or needed the League to hold their hand, but this place was off, and it was making everyone feel angsty.

Now, he was using the term angsty, like some Anime fangirl. He needed to tone it down on the anime marathons with Bart, Gar, and Tim.

Before he could dwell on that anymore, the screen which Tim had been typing at blanked out, and a second later Batman could be seen glaring back at them. Even though the Bat-family had accepted Conner, that didn’t mean Tim’s adopted father didn’t freak him out, occasionally.

“Red Robin,” Batman replied before his gaze swept across the room, everyone straightening up, as that cold gaze landed on them. Conner only relaxed, when Dick appeared beside Batman, a welcoming grin showing on his face.

“Hey, guys how’s the mission?” Dick asked cheerily, as he looked about.

“Batman, Nightwing” Tim’s tone remained neutral, and a second later, Dick’s smile faded. “We’ve found ourselves on a parallel Earth.” Cassie handed over the thumb drive, which contained all the evidence they’d collected on this Earth. Tim inserted it into one of the open slots on the monitor, “were taking all necessary precautions; however, the problems here require more aid than we can provide, I’m uploading what we’ve uncovered.” Batman turned away, and Conner could hear typing in the background, as Dick looked away to see what Batman was pulling up. A moment later, Dick’s face paled, and they could see Batman’s lips thinning.

Yep, that meant oh shit for Bat-family speak, or as close as Conner could figure. Dick turned back a moment later, “Tim you guys need to come back, the Titans can’t handle something of that magnitude by yourselves.”

At Dick’s words, Tim features blanked out, and his own Bat-glare was being directed at his brother because Tim never liked anyone telling him what he could, and could not do. It was kind of sexy to watch Tim get riled up, it was also nice because Conner could play the soothing partner, and totally unruffle his Robin at a later point. And yeah, Tim frustrated meant fun times.

“We’re aware of the situation, and taking every precaution.” That’s when Conner frowned, his inner musings dropping to his earlier fears regarding this Superboy. This alternate version of him seemed worse off than Superboy Douche, and that was pretty bad.

Refocusing, he could see Batman had remained silent throughout the exchange, while Dick looked no happier at Tim’s words. However, Batman’s white-out lenses remained focused on Tim, with an intensity Conner was quite happy wasn’t directed at him. Though technically, he’d been at the receiving end of that stare more than a few times, since he and Tim started dating. Along with a subtle reminder that Batman always kept his Kryptonite ring in close range.

Batman nodded after a moment, “we’ll give you the time necessary to ascertain the situation accurately.” Dick looked ready to argue with Batman, but remained silent, and turned back his gaze not hiding his concern, as he looked at Tim. “I expect regular updates on your status. The League will be ready when you deem it's appropriate for us to enter the situation.”

Tim nodded, his stiffness evaporating at Batman's words, while everyone, himself included felt their tension deflate. Because when Batman said, the carvery was coming for a SmackDown, you can bet your ass the League was coming, fully loaded, and ready to rock.

“We’ll have an update for you on the timing, once we contact the Insurgency.”

Batman nodded, “be careful.”

Tim nodded, his smile returning, a second later “we will.” The monitor blanked out, and everyone let out the breaths they’d been holding in.

After a second Gar stood up, a confident grin on his face, as he looked about, “the League has been summoned, it's late, and I suggest we get some sleep. Tomorrow's going be busy, and I don’t know about you guys, but I’d prefer not see your fugly faces, until the morning, so peace out.” Gar held out a hand for Raven as she smiled with that knowing look in her eyes. Before taking his hand, Gar gave them a jaunty wave, and they left for their room.

Kiran stood up a second later, and stretched, “I agree, goodnight,” Kiran said, as she looked to them all, before moving off, to the room she was sharing with Rose.

Cassie smiled, and grabbed the remote, “I think I’m going to stay up for a bit.”

Rose shrugged, as she leaned back, “put something entertaining on Princess, not the usual, My Little Pony crap.” A frown touched Cassie’s lips, but she didn’t rise to Rose’s bait and kept flipping through channels. Bart was at Super-Cycle’s side, messing with the device, while from outside Conner could hear Krypto digging up something.

Tim looked ready to help Bart out, but Conner had other ideas and moved over to let his TTK slide around Tim. His Wonder Boy noticed his not so subtle approach, and eyed him with a knowing smirk, because yeah, unruffling his Robin sounded too perfect. Plus, he was curious if they were quiet enough, how far they could go tonight. Conner waggled his eyebrows at the inward thought and didn’t hide his leer, until he heard a snort, and both looked over to see an affectionate smile on Cassie’s lips.

“Just be quiet.”

“Ha Princess, I have no problems if they want to make a lot of noise.”

Bart smirked at them, and made a shooing gesture, which Conner felt was good enough, and scooped Tim up. His Wonder Boy stiffened before he relaxed, and moved his arms around his neck. Then off they went, their bedroom door sliding shut behind him with a helpful swat of his TTK, the lights dimming a second later, as they landed on the bed. “Smooth Clone Boy.” He grinned and was happy to see Tim’s return smile.

“I know, I’ve been told that I’m awesome like that.” Tim pulled his head down, and they began to explore each other’s mouths, as their hands made short work of their clothes. Everything else fading out as Conner lost himself in his Robin.

**New Earth, Batcave, September 5, 2018**

Dick slowly counted down, letting his temper simmer to a low point, before turning back to Bruce. Who was presently going through the information Tim sent, his gaze focused. Understanding Bruce’s tells, he could see his father was distressed; however, Bruce was better at hiding these emotions, even if it wasn’t helping reconcile his concern for Tim.

“Drake may be a simpleton at times, and the Titans competency is questionable at the best of times. However, Grayson D-Timothy and his team can rise to the occasion when the need is great; I believe they will act accordingly until we arrive to save them.” Dick automatically felt the need to tease Damian, about the off-hand compliment he was paying Tim, however, his heart wasn’t in it.

He had read enough from the dossiers, Tim sent to realize they were in over their heads.

An Earth where Superman was a Tyrant. Most of the League, even Vic acted as his right hands, to dominate the Earth. To top it all off, Bruce’s alternate was leading what was left of the resistance and losing. The article that featured Billy and Donna gave little doubt on that fact. Even though, it wasn’t Donna in that article; the whole thing brought up memories he’d prefer to forget.

Right now, he was terrified to see Tim left in a similar state. After all, it had only been two years, since that mess with the League, which left Tim spleen-less, and a favored target of Ra’s Al Ghul. Since that time, he’d worked hard to rebuild the relationship he nearly destroyed.

While Dick was, aware circumstances surrounding that time weren’t his best moments. Coping with Bruce’s supposed death, trying to keep Damian reigned in, donning the mantle of Batman, all of it had left him miserable, and he'd forgotten Tim. His handling of the Robin situation was not his best moment, nor his lack of support regarding Tim’s belief on Bruce’s state.

Despite his ineptness, Tim, and himself had regained the trust they once shared. Hell, Tim was going to be a best man, at his upcoming wedding with Kori. And panicking wouldn’t help, which is why Bruce was analyzing the situation, and mentally preparing for everything. Dick needed to follow his mentor's example, and do his part, even if it went against his protective instincts that demanded he grab Tim and drag him home. Taking another deep breath, he let routine take over, “maybe Lil’D, Bruce I’ll assemble the League, and have Luthor’s device pulled from lockdown.”

Bruce nodded, “I’ll upload everything to the Watch Tower, make sure your team is prepared for the worst.” He nodded, and was about to move off, but paused at Bruce’s touch, noting that it was Bruce looking at him, not Batman. “I don’t care for the situation, any more than you do; however, Damian is correct Tim, and his team can take care of themselves, we need to be prepared to assist them when he makes the call.” His father gave one last gentle squeeze, before letting go, and redirected his attention back to the monitor, “Damian, in our secure storage, there’s a weapon that we’ll require for this mission. I’ll upload its location along with the access code to your suite's computer.”

Bruce meant the weapon he designed to take out Superman, or other Kryptonians if they went rogue. “Yes, father.” Damian walked away to carry out the order, as Bruce pulled up a vid log, Clark, and Diana appearing a second later.

“Bruce, Dick.”

Clark paused, when he noted their looks, “tell us what happened?” Diana asked her concern evident, even as she focused on Bruce.

“I’ll send you the file, detailing everything.” Both nodded to Bruce’s words, and Dick turned away, his thoughts running a mile a minute, but through it, his fear for Tim kept resurfacing.

_‘Please, little brother stay safe.’_

**Kauai, Hawaii September 6, 2023**

Kon relaxed, as he floated above Hawaii, letting the morning sunrise warm his skin, and drive away all disconcerting thoughts. The peace, and quiet he experienced in this state settled his mind as he drifted before his gaze shifted to the sun. It was there Kon, would find a peaceful resolution, to this wretched life. However, his peace was shattered, when he heard M’gann.

Listening to her sing-song voice, as she approached, Kon prepared himself, and let the feelings of peace go before turning towards her. “Oh Superboy, what a pretty view, too bad Timmy’s not here to enjoy it.” Her smile cruel, and what he expected from M’gann, he often wondered if she did it, because of her fascination with death, or because she liked to push buttons.

Either way, he ignored her taunt with practiced ease, “did you discover anything from our mole.” Now her smile grew warm, as her eyes took on a fanatical light, that she carried whenever she played with her victims. Kon frowned, hoping she hadn’t killed the mole, since obtaining his services had not been easy.

“Don’t worry my precious leader the rat is still alive, but onto my good news, that makes me feel all warm and tingling.” M’gann paused her teeth showing, as her grin widened, and she licked her lips; Superboy eye’s reddened in warning, not the least bit interested in M’gann’s theatrics. “Our dearest Steph is pregnant with Jason’s child.” Kon’s heat vision died out, at her words.

While he understood that Jason and Steph were in a relationship, he believed Stephanie would never be foolish enough to become pregnant. Not at a time like this. However, it could be used to gain ground within the Insurgency.

“Isn’t it wonderful, I think we should make the happy parents a gift basket. Or how about after were finished with dear old Steph, we place the unborn fetus into a basket, and send it to Jason wrapped in ribbons.” M’gann muttered, her look becoming crazed, as she continued with other twisted notions, that he found disgusting. It was times like this he wished Superman, and Wonder Woman would have considered their actions before murdering J’onn. Killing the man who M’gann loved like a father, and the slaughter afterward, drove her to embrace her White Martian Heritage, along with the insanity that followed.

Cutting off her tirade, with a wave of his hand, Kon gestured in the general direction Ra’s had located his newest base. Capturing Stephanie would not be easy; first, she was experienced, Steph had worked as a vigilante alongside Tim, and the rest of the Bats. More importantly, Superman would have to be kept out of the loop, which meant neither Victor or Lex could discover what they were planning since they’d report it to Superman. It was a situation that would require a deft hand, such as Ra’s Al Ghul could provide, “Inform Ra’s of what you’ve uncovered, well need his expertise to capture Brown. Alive.”

He pointedly added, M’gann didn’t look happy but shrugged.

His mind moving onto other matters, Beetle should be checking in, to give him a status update on Ivy’s progress. Afterward, he could renew his search for Tim, since he was out there, however, finding him was proving difficult.

“Then I’m off Boss-.” Before M’gann could finish, Kon heard something, no someone, was that, Tim?! Silencing her with a gesture, he flew down to the point; he heard Tim speak, “oh what is it? Something fun?!”

He shot out twin beams of heat that singed M’gann’s arm, she gritted her teeth, and reformed the charred skin, “go!” He growled out in warning M’gann rolled her eyes, and took off as he refocused on his search for Tim?

“you’re…”

“Tana…”

“Conner-.”

No doubt it was Tim, and it was emanating from Molokai, “it’s Superboy!” Along with Tana and his Alternate.

Flying lower Kon landed in the town’s main boulevard and looked through the Islanders, that were beginning to scatter, as he frantically looked for Tim. No more words were spoken, and Kon felt his anger erupt, his heat vision bearing down on a nearby shop before he blasted it.

“TIM, WHERE ARE YOU?!” He screamed out, as he activated his x-ray vision, looking around, Kon only found more scared civilians, but no trace of Tim. Falling to his knees, Kon slammed his hands into the earth, cracking the street, as he screamed out his rage. Frustrated to be that close to his dead lover, only to have him vanish in a puff of smoke, it made him tremble with rage.

His thoughts though swapped to the other voice, Tana Moon. A woman he once considered, a trusted friend, that he had a pre-teen crush on, until that accident involving Tim. Except with that accident, everything changed, their childhood bickering turned into something wonderful, and Kon’s feelings for Tana shifted into friendship.

Kon knew Tana was behind this; she had a million bolt holes all over the islands, that she regularly made use for the Insurgency. Once he got his hands on her, Kon had every intention of squeezing the life from her, until there was nothing left. Standing up, Kon was about to contact Jade but paused as he considered leaving the Council out of this matter. Then realized he could not, and called the watch tower, because if the Alternates were here, he could not hide it from Superman, not yet at least.

“Superboy?” Cyborg questioned.

“Have a wet team, and Jade sent to my location, this town is to be brought under martial law, the Titans from the parallel Earth are here.”


	6. Tana Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid the beta; I was working with fell through, so I'm sorry for the long wait, I expected to upload all my chapters re-edited, along with a brand new chapter. For the moment I'm giving up on finding a beta, I'll begin looking later, once my frustration settles. Enjoy.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 6, 2023- 15 minutes earlier**

Browsing through the wares of the convenience store, Tim ignored the looks cast in their direction, or more pointedly in Kon’s direction. While this town provided a haven for their brief visit, because it was small, visitors such as themselves, were noted. It's why only a few of them had been entering the town for supplies, namely himself, Kiran, and Gar. With his extensive training, Tim had no issues on keeping a low profile, Kiran with her open nature inspired trust, even amongst strangers, and because of CAT, Gar could go anywhere, and quickly disappear. However, Conner had insisted on venturing into town with him, and Gar.

Tim understood it was because everyone’s restlessness had increased to a snapping point. Bart was wearing a hole out back with his pacing, Krypto had dug a hole that went somewhere, no one wished to investigate further since the super mutt tended to find trouble. Cassie and Rose had begun snapping at each other, over everything, making Kiran hard pressed to keep the peace. Raven was troubled by her alternate's continued pressure against her mind, and Gar had begun to roam around the islands to keep busy. 

However, they couldn’t afford to make a mistake, not here, but since they were leaving, he relented and asked Conner to accompany him, and Gar into town. And why he felt like smacking Conner since he was complaining about their lack of Zesti.

Apparently, this Earth’s version of the carbonated beverage was Pepsi and Coke, Tim liked the Coke, Pepsi was a bit too sweet for his taste. “Dude might want to button it up; you’re scaring the locals,” Gar said, as he paused beside Conner, and pulled out a Mountain Dew, his and Bart’s beverage of choice since they came here. Conner frowned and nodded before pulling out a Pepsi. Not looking happy about the choice, as Tim rolled his eyes at Conner's pout.

Then redirected his attention back to his supply list. Grabbing a few necessary items that would prove useful, if they needed to rough it. Because while he managed to hack into the accounts, this Tim Drake had set up, thereby allowing them to remain in the condo, for the last four days. There was always a chance they’d need to disappear into the wild, and Tim liked to be prepared for all eventualities.

Taking his purchases to the counter, he noted Gar had picked up a plethora of travel food, which ranged from junk food to energy bars. He smirked at his friend, “I’m surprised you didn’t get any sno balls.”

Gar snapped his fingers, “I knew I was missing something,” and walked off.

Conner joined him at the counter, jerky, and Pepsi in hand, still looking disgruntled at the carbonated beverage. “If it bothers you that much, grab a Gatorade, there were some near the energy drinks.”

His boyfriend redirected his affronted look at him, “Tim how can they call this swill, a perfect carbonated beverage, I mean it doesn’t have the snap or bubble, of a Zesti.” As Gar stepped close, his eyebrow had lifted, when he caught the tail end of Conner’s monogrammed rant, and Tim shrugged even as Conner scowled at their looks.

Tim returned his attention to the cashier and smiled at the woman, who was accustomed to their business. She returned the smile, amusement showing in her brown eyes, as she watched them, and continued to ring up their purchases.

When she handed Tim the coke he bought for himself, he held it out for Conner, “try this, and no more whining.”

“I do not whine; I was merely making an observation.” Tim didn’t bother to respond, as he took one of the bags, Conner, and Gar following suite. Nodding to the cashier, they walked out, Tim enjoying the warming sun, gentle breeze, and fragrant smells. His mind jumping to the move they were making this afternoon, and what they may encounter in Vegas.

“I don’t believe it…!” His thoughts ground to a halt, as ingrained training made him refocus on the speaker, to verify if they were a threat. A woman, except when he felt Conner tense up beside him, Tim glanced at his boyfriend. Noting with concern, how distressed Conner was as he stared at the speaker. Making Tim drop his free hand into the compartment on his utility belt containing his bo-staff.

Looking back, Tim’s focus wavered, since he knew her from somewhere, and could see her shock, was slowly shifting to outrage. Seeing that look, Tim wished he hadn’t given into Conner’s earlier pleas or puppy stare, (Krypto had nothing on his boyfriend) since he was afraid this might happen. Conner may know the islands, but there was always a chance someone would recognize him. Since Conner’s alternate spent most of his earlier career here, much like Kon.

“You monster!”

Gar took a step forward, at the woman’s words, his stance cautious as he eyed her. The woman walked up to them, her features only growing angrier, and Conner stepped back, his features deathly pale, as he dropped the bag, he’d been carrying. The fear and heartache spreading across Kon’s features, Tim recognized these emotions, he’d seen in the mirror every day, after his father, Steph, Conner, Bart, and Bruce were killed. Or supposedly killed in Steph, and Bruce’s case.

Looking back to the woman, Tim began analyzing her more carefully and realized after a moment of careful study, why Conner was shocked, the woman standing before them, was Tana Moon, Conner’s old girlfriend. Who was killed by a fanatic, intent on seeing Kon hurt.

Tim signaled Gar, receiving a nod intern that he would be ready to act if the need arose, he just hoped for Conner’s sake, it didn’t come to that. However, the possibility existed, since they had no idea if this Tana was anything like the woman Conner had loved.

Setting down his bag of goods, to free his hands, Tim began looking for hidden weapons, or other threats within the immediate vicinity. Finding nothing overt, Tim stood up, keeping one eye on Tana, as his grip tightened around his bo-staff, then gently laid his other hand on Kon’s shoulder, to remind him that he wasn’t alone.

Tim redirected a blank stare towards Tana. She was pissed, and it didn’t take a genius to see that anger was directed at Conner. “Miss, I’m afraid you have us mistaken for someone else.” He said carefully, disliking the attention; they were drawing with this spectacle.

Tana finally looked away from Conner and glanced at him, her eyes widening after a moment. “How the hell are you alive?” Her look moving from shock to realization, “you’re…”

“Tana…” Conner uttered, his pain evident as he looked at Tana.

“Conner-.” He tried to get out but was interrupted.

“Look up in the sky, its Superboy!” The fear was evident from the people surrounding them, as they began to scatter.

Tim looked up, noting the incoming shape, “Tim we need to leave.” He nodded to Gar’s words and pulled at Conner’s arm, who was still focused on Tana, even as her gaze moved upwards. After a second, she scowled, and gestured to a nearby building, before stalking off, Conner following behind her without question. Despite Tim’s distrust, since they didn’t know if this Tana was friendly, or an enemy, he fell in step, Gar at his side. She paused, at the door, nodding her head towards it, as she looked back to where the other Conner had landed.

His eyes frantic, as he started looking around. Both he, and Gar seemed to be on the same wavelength, as they grabbed Conner, and ducked inside. Tana quickly moved around them, and stopping, when they reached a cellar door, “get in now, or he’ll find us.” She whispered tersely, as she opened the door.

“Tim, I think we need to listen to her.” Gar voiced, his words calm, even though his look remained hesitant. Tim didn’t like the uncertainty, or how vulnerable this would leave them, however, he understood Conner’s alternate was a bigger threat than the woman before them. Stepping in Gar, and Tana quickly followed, Conner trailing behind.

They all paused, at the explosion from outside, Tim nearly turning on his heel, except Tana shook her head. “It won’t do any good, and seeing you will only make it worse.” Tana harsh whisper, echoed as she turned about, and began moving downwards, her back ramrod straight.

Despite his reservation and training, Tim followed, pausing for a moment, when Gar stepped closer, “Raven knows what’s going on, and the others are ready to act.” Gar stopped, his look questioning, before he shrugged, “Bart said they could phase in if we need a quick rescue.” Tim felt some of his previous tension ease, that is until he heard the scream. Nearly jumping, as the other Conner screamed out his name, and demanded to know his location. The pain, and anger so evident in his words, Tim’s hand convulsively tightened around his bo-staff, and he was grateful, he wore both his tunic and utility belt today. While he felt Conner’s telekinesis, wrap itself around him, and Gar looked ready to transform.

Tana cursed under her breath, before turning back, “we need to keep moving.”

Tim understood that was not Kon, but the pain reflecting in the alternates voice was hard to swallow. That Kon sounded so broken; it made Tim’s protective instincts kick up. He nearly jumped at the pull on his hand and found Conner looking at him, the sheen in his eyes showing how vulnerable he was. Making Tim shove aside his discomfort, and focus on his boyfriend. Both continued following Tana, and Gar, only stopping, when they reached a door that appeared to be made from lead.

“We’ll be safe in here for the moment.”

When the door opened, Tana stepped through it; Gar looked back to them before following, his look guarded. Tim squeezed Conner’s hand a final time, before stepping through, praying they weren’t walking into a trap.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 6, 2023**

Cassie adjusted her lasso, still agitated by the explosion, and scream that followed afterward.

Her focus shifted, when Rose came out of the room she shared with Kiran, no glib looks, or words were directed her way. However, Cassie knew that sentiment was unfair, Rose despite being a bitch, did have her moments, when she shoved aside those tendencies and focused.

Pushing the thought aside, she looked over to Raven, who was maintaining mental contact with Gar. “How are they?” Raven’s frown had not let up since she began talking with Gar.

“They are fine for the moment; Timothy believes Tana is a part of the Insurgency and will investigate further, however, Conner is still upset.” Cassie rubbed her forehead tiredly, expecting as much, and glad Tim was there, even if there were times he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. She knew, for Conner’s sake, Tim would put his training and desire to plan on hold.

If that woman was Tana Moon, Conner would need him. Her mind replayed the day Conner was left broken when Tana was killed by that maniac, Amanda Spence.

Nodding to Raven’s words, Cassie exited the condo and flew up to the tree, where Bart was sitting with Krypto, both were focused on the commotion happening in town. In this one instance, Cassie was grateful for Tim’s paranoia. The condo was on the outskirts of Kalaupapa and would be searched last.

Bart nodded towards the town, “he’s still going crazy, and the Regime has shown up but…” She looked over to Bart at his pause, noting the old nervous tick that would pop up, whenever he was upset. “I’m worried about them Cass, that guys crazy, and the way he…” Bart didn’t finish; he didn’t need to, everyone had heard the scream that echoed across the island.

This alternate Kon was not only psycho, but fixated on Tim, and that’s why she was afraid. It reminded her a little too much of Match, and his issues. Tim, despite his training, and habits of taking too much on without help, she grumbled inwardly, was not always the best when it came to emotional upheavals.

Cassie blamed most of it on Tim's mentor, the Batman, who comparatively made Tim look like a daytime soap star. Nor did it help, that Tim had lost so many people in such a short time span. First his father, then Conner, and the list didn’t end with them.

Things were different now that Conner and Tim had gotten together, she’d seen a vast improvement from both. Although at first, it was hard to accept the breakup between Conner, and herself, Cassie was pleased those two found happiness with each other. Conner gave Tim a stability, and care that was not always present with the rest of his life. While Tim gave Conner the attention and passion, he craved. Of course, it had taken that situation with Tim for them to put two and two together.

Now they’d stumbled onto this, mess.

Cassie didn’t regret helping S-cycle, she always helped them in their time of need, and this world needed help. That still didn’t ease her concerns, or fear as she watched this Alternate version of Conner.

“We should go inside; you can pilot S-cycle to the others because we’re leaving this island, once we pick up the boys, even if I have to tie them to S-cycle.” Bart nodded, to her words before he reached out, and squeezed her hand, his smile confident.

“It’ll be alright Cass, you’ll see.” She smiled intern, imagining her smile showed more strain than happiness.

“Your right.” Dropping her hand to Krypto, who was nosing them both, showing his concern, her smile grew, the stupid lovable super mutt.

They all dropped down, and reentered the house; she was happy to see everyone was ready to go. “Tim has asked that we wait, in the clearing we landed in until he verifies a few facts.”

Cassie nodded to Raven’s words, not happy, but understanding Tim’s caution, and settled in the bucket seat with Krypto, as Bart settled in Tim’s place. “Alright, guys ready?” Bart’s words didn’t hold they're usually punch, and she could see no one else looked pumped up.

Which needed to change, “I don’t know about you guys, but after being cooped up for the last four days, I could use the exercise.”

“Indeed,” Kiran said as she nodded her agreement.

“I believe that stands to reason,” Raven replied her smile calm and collected.

“Nice speech princess, but what the hell I always enjoy a bit of fun,” Rose answered, Bart, smirked, as Krypto barked from beside her, and a moment later they were moving through the Earth, towards their friends, and hopefully to find an ally in this madness.

**Molokai, Hawaii September 6, 2023**

Looking around the room, Tim could see signs that it had been used in the past, small marks, which indicated it had probably been used for storage. Tana looked back to them, her features showing little, until they landed on Conner, the disgust crossing her features, made Conner flinch. Tim’s eyes narrowed, and he drew closer to Conner, subtly putting himself between the two, “Wait here.”

She turned on her heel, and walked out, a few minutes past before Gar looked over to them, “she’s a real charmer, but I think I’d like to stretch a bit.” At Gar’s words, Tim nodded, and reached into his utility belt, to pull out a communication chip, then tossed it to Gar. He caught the chip, and fitted it into his ear, “if I see something fun, I’ll let you, and the others know.” Tim nodded, as Conner remained silent. He watched Gar transform into a parrot of some sort, before flying off.

Gar would look for anything dangerous, and verify if his suspicions on Tana was correct. Tim believed she was part of the Insurgency, her attitude with Conner, and desire to run from their Superboy, supported his suspicions. However, he had no way to confirm his theory.

As they moved out of Kalaupapa, she’d taken them inland, closer to where they initially landed. Tim didn’t recognize much, even from his and Rose’s scouting trips around the island. It’s why he wanted the team to remain, near the cave until they could safely validate all facts surrounding Tana Moon.

Keeping his senses on full alert for any new developments that required his attention, Tim looked over to Conner who did need him, taking in his visible signs of stress. Dilated pupils, irregular breathing, and skin tone pale from shock. However, these were only the physical signs, Tim remembered how hard it was to see a loved one seemingly come back from the dead. In Paris, he remembered their meeting perfectly, every detail, the subtle jokes, Krypto, more so he remembered the feeling of failure. At the time his life felt like a never-ending nightmare, which is why Tim didn’t react when Conner showed up. He’d been too numb to look beyond anything, but his pain, even to consider his best friend was back from the dead.

Now Conner was being forced to confront his own personal demon.

Tim gently took Conner’s hand rubbing the familiar skin he’d memorized by touch, before pulling him further into the room. His mind off-handedly noting that it would give them a tactical advantage, as he stepped in front of Conner.

“Kon I know this isn’t easy.”

That’s when Conner finally focused on him, his eyes watering, “Tim… Tana she.” Conner paused, and Tim waited, “I loved her and that bitch, Amanda, killed her just to hurt me. I never got to tell her certain things and…” Tim pulled Conner forward, letting his arms slip around Conner’s waist, as tears leaked from his eyes before Conner returned the gesture, and pulled him tight. In that minute, Tim knew if he’d ever gotten his hands-on Spence, he might not have been able to follow the rule of no killing. Because Conner shouldn’t be like this, he was Kon.

His Clone Boy with the lame one-liners, bright smiles, and outlook. All Tim wanted to do was protect Conner, shield him from anything that would try to harm him physically or mentally.

Instead, he moved his hands up and down Conner’s back, gently kissing his neck, and giving what comfort he could. Willing his boyfriend to understand, that no matter what he would always be here.

**Molokai, Hawaii, September 6, 2023**

Jade handed over the intelligence brief on Kalaupapa; the squad had found no trace of the Alternate Titans; however, Kon was aware that they had been here. It was discovered one of the vacation condos, was rented out by Gary Glanz, Kon recognized the alias, as one Tim would use on occasion. And persons matching Tim, and Kiran’s description had been sighted around town. “Our search indicates, they haven’t been gone long, and are possibly still on the island.” Which meant they could be drawn out, if provoked, however, the more Kon thought on that scenario, he realized it wouldn’t be enough.

No, if he wanted to capture Tim, they’d need to leave these Titans off balance. They were essentially them, just naïve, and innocent.

Thinking carefully, Kon began to perceive a plan that would throw them off balance, and leave Superman in a situation that would keep him occupied, while leaving his team free to act. “Jade summon Raven, tell her it’s time we demonstrate our resolve, make certain none in the town are left alive.”

Jade’s green eyes widened, and he watched her carefully, curious on her reaction before she took a breath. “There’s no other way?” She accepted it, but unlike M’gann or Raven would question a decision such as this.

Conner looked up, watching a green parrot fly overhead, “no we need to begin setting ourselves apart. We cannot continue playing by Superman’s rules, besides this will leave the Alternates unsettled, and cause problems within the Council, and the general populace.” He turned back to her, “Earth’s governments will not be happy that we attacked a town innocent of all crimes, thereby causing problems for Superman.”

Jade nodded, her gaze still uncertain before it resolved, and she accepted the explanation, then began carrying out his orders, Kon looked back up. Reflecting on his words, they were true; it would leave everyone on edge, and give them an advantage as their schemes played out, however, more than that he wanted to shake Tim up.

What would his lover think, would he get sloppy?

No not Tim, it would only leave him more on edge, but it would leave Conner upset. As he began considering the plot he’d conceived yesterday to draw the Alternates out, Kon understood he’d need every advantage for that scenario to work. For not only would it leave the Alternates, Insurgency, and regiment at a disadvantage, but it would also entrap his lover, and leave him vulnerable.     

This action made Kon smile.

**Cairo, Egypt, September 6, 2023**

Ra’s moved through the forms of Yagyu Shinkage Ryu, his stance firm, yet loose as he moved his body, in one of the many sword arts of Kenjutsu.

“Master,” Ubu stated, waiting for permission to continue. His servant knew better than to interrupt him, during this time, something must have occurred.

Finishing the form, Ra’s bowed his head respectfully to the mural dedicated to the man, who taught him Yagyu Shinkage Ryu. Then with reverence, he laid the blade back within its stand. Over his time, Ra’s had mastered numerous combative techniques, from hand-to-hand combat to firearms. However, his time spent with Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, to learn his style of Kenjutsu, was a time Ra’s remembered with fondness.

Standing up straight, Ra’s grabbed a nearby towel and dabbed away the sweat, which had begun to bead along his brow. “What is it Ubu?”

“M’gann M'orzz has come on behave of Kon-El.” The Kryptonian’s rapid dog.

Ra’s nodded, as he started considering why the Martian was here. He was aware of the Alternate Titans, yet had no interest in them, and believed the Kryptonian could handle the affair. The boy was capable and did not require his input on the matter, which meant it pertained to something else.

The Martian smiled, as she walked up, and batted her eyes. Ra’s was not fooled, she may appear to be one thing, but the façade was a shame for the madness that hid underneath it. “Oh, Ra’s it’s such a pleasure to see you. What lovely weather, did you know on my way-.”

His glare sharpened, not hiding his desire to be rid of the creature before him, “why has your master sent you.” The Martian’s shoulders slumped in dejection, before she smiled, her eyes showing hints of madness.

“Dearest Stephanie is pregnant with Jason’s child. Superboy wishes to acquire her quietly, and with little resistance, thereby giving us a tool within the Insurgents.”

While the idea was distasteful, the Kryptonian had the correct notion. Jason did not share his father’s ethics, and if he had to choose between the Insurgency and his child. Ra’s understood Jason would pick his child.

“Tell Kon-El I will see that it is taken care of.” Turning on his heel, Ra’s began contemplating the best way to extract Stephanie Brown, with little commotion. The Martian was talking, as Ubu ushered her out. A plan began to take shape, and when Ubu returned, he waved his servant closer, “summon Cain.”

“Yes, Master.”

**Molokai, Hawaii September 6, 2023**

Breathing wasn’t helping to dispel his panic. But feeling Tim’s fingers card through his hair, as he listened to Tim breath in and out, was helping him move beyond the overwhelming guilt, eating at him.

It was funny; Conner thought he’d moved beyond Tana’s death, he’d accepted there was nothing he could have done differently to save her, and come to terms with it. Even so, seeing her alive, and just as he remembered, brought back every painful moment, from that day in startling clarity. He never really mentioned it, well except to Tim, but there wasn’t a time he didn’t see a sunset, and not think about Tana.

Tana was the first person, who looked beyond the whole Superboy, or clone of Superman, and saw him, the kid who had powers but felt overwhelmed. She was the first person, who took him seriously, and the first to make him realize he could be more, than Superman’s replacement.

Conner remembered that day, in precise detail; Tana told him something that would change his perspective, and eventually helped him move forward, to become the person he wanted to be. It was after the fiasco with Knockout; they’d been at one of Tana’s favorite places in Hawaii, talking about nothing in particularly. Then out of the blue, Tana bluntly said he’d screwed up. Afterward, she said it was normal, and everyone did stupid stuff. However, whether they learned from their mistakes, and moved forward, or continued doing stupid crap, was the line between being worthless, or a human being that had the will to go onward, and do what was right. She’d smiled at him, her gaze relaxed, as the sun reflected off her skin, and hair, leaving him breathless, and told him, she believed that he would do the right thing every time. Her words helped more than he wanted to admit, especially after Lex took control, and made him his play toy.

He swallowed at the happy, but painful memory and his hand tightened around Tim’s automatically. The memory of breaking Tim’s arm flashed through his mind, and Tim had paused for a second before his hand continued to run through his hair. Thinking about it more, Conner realized it's why he wanted Tim, as far from this place as possible; he’d lost Tana to violence, he couldn't lose Tim in the same manner. And that scream, no one realized it, but Conner had an inkling of how messed up that Conner was.

When the other Conner screamed out, it resonated with the part of him that nearly went berserk when he lost Tana, and it confirmed that his evil twin had been close to Tim. So, what would this other Conner do if he found Tim?

Not liking where that thought was taking him, Conner wrapped his TTK around Tim and himself, feeling better with the action since his TTK was his very own security blanket. While secretly wishing, he could pick Tim up and fly back to their apartment. Well, technically Tim’s but also his since Kon had added his own touches that made it even more awesome. Thinking about that idea, he instinctively pulled Tim closer, nearly moving his boyfriend into his lap, which made Tim freeze up for a second before relaxing into his touch. Yeah, Tim still had a hard time letting his guard down, it always made him preen that Conner was the only one who Tim completely relaxed around. Not Bruce, or even Dick could inspire that release from Tim, and he knew it was because Tim trusted him above everyone else. Sure, they’d wanted to knock each other’s heads off at times, and Luthor, evil bastard, took control, but Conner had never let Tim down. And Conner had no desire to break that record; it’s why this place left him terrified that he’d do just that.

Hearing the gravel outside turn, Conner let his senses expand, Tim had stiffened slightly as his hand moved away from his hair. They both breathed easier as Gar stepped in, their friend’s eyes widening, when he saw them before that smug look fell across his features, and he nodded towards the door. “I can give you two a bit of time…” His grin was suggestive.

Tim squeezed his hand and pulled back, “Thanks, Gar, but we're good, what did you find out?” Gar’s head had tilted in question before he shrugged, and Tim stepped away from him fully, with only his hand fastened around his own as Gar sat down across from them.

His gaze had lost its earlier levity as he frowned, “nothing good.”

**Molokai, Hawaii, September 6, 2023**

Cassie continued pacing, Bart was wearing a hole in the ground, Rose was sharpening her swords, as Raven meditated, and Kiran tossed a stick around to distract Krypto. She stopped pacing, at the choked noise, everyone pausing, as Raven began to breathe erratically until her eyes rolled back, and she toppled over. Bart was at Raven’s side, Cassie moving closer, while Kiran stayed back a pace, and Rose watched cautiously.

“What’s going on?” Bart asked his question not directed at any of them, as he looked at Raven in confusion.

Cassie shook her head in frustration, before looking up to Rose and Kiran, “head back to town, but carefully, we don’t know what’s going on.” And she had a sick feeling in her gut that something awful was happening. Both nodded, and moved off into the foliage, Cassie bit her lip, and said a quick pray to Athena, that she was doing the right thing.


End file.
